Heart of Chaos
by dmg-duelist16
Summary: The prequel to The Egyptian Adventure. This tells the story of special members of Pharaoh Atem's court, and their struggles in Ancient Egypt. Disclaimer now, I do not own YuGiOh! but new chars belong to me and my friends.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Greetings everyone. My name is Juliana. Well...actually, my real name is Princess Juliana Henjimoto. I was born in the era of Ancient Egypt. A time of great powers, magic, and war. My parents, or Pharaoh Zuberi and Queen Safiya, were priests to the pharaoh Akunumkanon. They had one child before me, my older brother Ryu. After a few years of his birth, it was clear that Ryu was not fit to take up the throne of Holy Land. So, after much decussion, Ryu was sent across seas to America and never seen until the Battle City tournament. What is Holy Land you may ask? Holy Land is the realm of the beasts known as Duel Monsters. The Shadow Realm stands between Holy Land, and Earth. My mother was born in Holy Land, but my father was born on Earth. I, on the other hand, was born in the Shadow Realm. Later one we established that it might be the cause of me being so different. When I say we...I do not mean myself and my parents. My parents died in less than an hour after my birth. My life has been long, hard, and extremely lonely. This is the story of my life, up until my meeting with Yugi Mutou and later on other keepers of more advanced Millennium Items, like my own. I will go as slow and detailed as I can remember...the best place for any story to start is the beginning...**

"**She's beautiful!" said a soft, gentle voice.**

**  
"She sure is. The Gods have blesses us with another child at last. What shall we name her?" asked a deep voice.**

**  
"I like Juliana. A-are you sure she's ok? She hasn't made a sound or even cried yet."**

**  
"Yes, I'm sure. She's breathing fine."**

**  
The child named Juliana opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. Above her was a young looking woman with long brown hair and light brown highlights. Next to her was a strong, dark-skinned man with brownish-blue hair and stern eyes.**

**  
"See? She's fine," said the man. He kissed the woman then rubbed Juliana's head.**

**  
Juliana then heard a roar and turned her head to the other side. She saw a large white dragon with blue eyes resting a few feet away from them. She also noticed the entire area was dark. The air seemed a bit cold but magical. The man, her father, noticed her looking around and smiled.**

**  
"Amazing, isn't it Juliana?" he said. She looked up at him. "This is the Shadow Realm. It's an extremely mysterious place full of wonder. You will learn about this when you get older."**

**  
The child sort of nodded and closed her eyes. Her mother smiled and hugged her tight. "We must keep her! I will not allow her to leave like our first child!" she said to her husband.**

**  
"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or her. I'm sure the pharaoh will-." He paused and looked away.  
His wife looked at him. "What is it?"**

**  
He stood and looked at her. "It's Pharaoh Akunumkanon. He wants us over at the palace immediately." He grabbed the woman's hand and helped her up. He then whistled for the dragon. "Let's go."**

**  
The women wrapped Juliana up in a blue blanket and held her close. They both got on the dragon as a dark portal appeared. The dragon, now carrying 3 passengers, flew through the portal into a large, vortex like tunnel. A few minutes in, Juliana's mother began humming to her. Juliana watched different shades of dark colors fly past as she listened. **

**  
"We're here," her father said. They exited the tunnel and entered another area of the Shadow Realm. Beams of light flew everywhere and the dragon dodged every one. The father looked down and saw a group of dead Egyptian soldiers. A few priests stood behind a man who faced two evil priests. **

**  
Juliana's mother looked down at the fallen soldiers. "Oh no…. why now?"**

**  
The dragon landed near the pharaoh and Juliana's father jumped off, running toward him. When he stood next to him, he bowed. "My pharaoh. Sorry we're late."**

**  
Pharaoh Akunumkanon looked at him, then at Juliana. "It's ok, Zuberi. You have a reasonable excuse."**

**  
Zuberi looked at the two priests, then at his wife. "Safiya! Get out of here now. I'll handle this," he said. He turned to the Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh, it would be wise if you left as well. We cannot put you in danger."**

**  
"Very well. Just be careful. These two are smarter than they look," Akunumkanon said. He turned and walked toward Safiya.**

**  
"Not so fast!" yelled one of the priests. He wore a large, black armor and helmet. The priest lifted his arm up as a beam shot out of his arm, toward the pharaoh. **

**  
"Pharaoh!" Zuberi yelled. He ran up and blocked the beam with a silver shield but the beam kept coming. Pretty soon the shield began to fall apart.**

**  
"Zuberi!" Safiya cried. Juliana turned her head and watched the battle without blinking.**

**  
The priest walked forward, the beam hitting the shield even harder. "Get out of here, now!" Zuberi yelled. The beam completely destroyed his shield and hit him.**

**  
"ZUBERI!" yelled Safiya. Akunumkanon ran up to her and the dragon.**

**  
"Leave now!" he yelled. Safiya and Juliana looked at the body of Zuberi as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew up. Tears began flowing from her eyes as she held Juliana with one arm.  
The other priest stepped up and fired a huge energy ball at the dragon. The dragon dodged it but the priest continued firing blasts. One finally hit the dragon and it disappeared. **

**  
"Safiya!" the Pharaoh yelled. He ran for her as she fell from the sky, holding Juliana close to her. She fell a few feet away from Akunumkanon with Juliana on top of her, safe. Safiya, however, died from the impact. The priest who had shot down the dragon smirked and walked up to them. When he was a few feet away from them, a bright pink light appeared in between them.**

**  
"What's this!" he said. The light faded and in its place stood the Dark Magician Girl with her arms crossed, glaring at the priest. He smirked. "Would you like revenge for your fallen master, fool?" **

**  
A shield formed between her and the priest. She turned and picked up Juliana before the shield fell. By then, the other priest had arrived and prepared to attack. The Dark Magician Girl flew up, dodging the attacks from the priests. Juliana looked over the Duel Monster's shoulder at her dead parents, almost reaching out for them as trees and a small pond replaced them.**


	2. The First Teacher

**Chapter 2: The First Teacher**

**Tell me, how many people can you find out in the middle of a desert? No one. I was barely an hour old and I was already alone. I needed someone to take care of me until I was ready to go out on my own, and the Dark Magician Girl was the best parent and teacher I could have at the time...**

**Juliana crawled around the small oasis and silently splashed at the water. The water was cold. Cold like the dark area she had first seen. The small child looked around. This area was dark as well, but small lights lit the sky. It was cold, yes, but different than before. The small lights seemed to surround the whole sky, and then a very large, round light stood alone. One light, bright and large in the sky. She looked up at the mage which had saved her, pace in the sky.**

**"Oh dear...this is the worst luck," said Dark Magician Girl. She looked at Juliana, who was staring back. "Poor Lady Juliana...just born and you have already witnessed blood shed..."**

**Juliana blinked then sat in front of the blonde haired magician. She looked around again, then sneezed. She began to shiver and she curled up in a ball. A young one's effort to keep warm.**

**Dark Magician Girl saw this, and lifted her up. "Poor poor child...it is too dangerous to leave you with anyone else. Not until you have learned to control your basic powers..." she sighed. Juliana grabbed a piece of the magician's golden hair and wrapped it around her hand, looking at the mage. Dark Magician Girl smiled. "I would be a terrible being if I were to leave a helpless child by herself though. I promise I shall take care of you until you are ready."**

**And she did. The next morning while I slept, The Dark Magician Girl went out and stole some cloths and robes for me. For about 4 years she just watched over me and protected me. No sandstorm or evening chill is a match for a skilled magician. When I had begun to walk and talk, she disappeared. I was left alone with nothing but the clothes on my back. Alone was a feeling that seemed like it was always there. What I knew was that I had to survive. After a few hours of watching for my gaurdian, I began walking. You would think that a 4 year old child would bake to a crisp under the Egyptian Desert Sun. It wasn't the days that bothered me, it was the nights. Each night was as cold as the last. I had learned from passed years to dig a hole in the sand to act as a blanket, and cover my head with a cloth to keep from dying. After a full year journey I came face to face with the ruined theif city, Kuruelna...**


	3. Human Contact

**Chapter 3: Human Contact**

**Kuruelna was by then nothing but ruins. It had been a while since the Egyptian soldiers had come to perform the ritual which created the 7 Millennium Items. Nothing much there except a few outlaws and theives looking for forgotten treasure or something which might be of value. Whatever was there, it was the only thing I had seen besides desert. I still don't know what I expected to find there but I found something none the less...**

**Juliana slowly walked into the city, looking around and scanning the area. The city was like a ghost town; no one in sight, not a creature making noise but the wind on the fallen buildings. She continued walking, looking all around...completely alert. Once she reached what seemed to be the center of the city, she heard rustling in an alleyway and quickly hid behind a boulder. A boy not much older than her came out and looked around. He had long, silver spiked hair and light purple eyes and wore old, dirty Egyptian robes. He went to a pile of rubble and began digging. After a little while, he threw a small rock toward Juliana's boulder. She made a small sound and he immediatly looked over.**

**"Who's there!" he yelled. He slowly walked toward the boulder. "I know you're there! Now come out!"**

**Juliana slowly looked from an edge of the boulder and slowly, quietly walked into view. The boy, seeing as she was no threat, loosed up.**

**"Where'd you come from? You scared me, geez!" said the boy. Juliana only stayed silent and looked at him. He blinked. "Can you...talk at all?" When she once again did not say anything, he sighed and turned around. "Well if you won't say anything, that's fine with me. You can help if you want but anything you find is mine!" He went back to digging in his rubble and after a while, Juliana joined him. **

**Just as the sun was beginning to set, they had almost reached the bottom of the rubble when something gold shone inbetween a group of rocks. Juliana was the first to spot it, and pulled it out of the rocks hard, falling to the ground. The boy looked at her and his eyes widened when they caught site of the golden goblet which Juliana had retrieved from the rubble.**

**The boy grabbed it out of her hands and stared at it in the setting sun. "It's gold...! Real gold! I finally found something!" With all of his excitement, he didn't realize how loud he was actually yelling. Soon a group of men came out of a tunnel not to far from them and walked toward the two children.**

**"Eh? What's all the yelling about, Bakura?" said a man.**

**The boy looked at the men and hid the goblet behind his back. "Nothing Hondo. It's nothing"**

**Another one of the men grabbed Bakura's arm and yanked the object out, looking at it. "Nothing, huh? Does this look like nothing to you, boys?" The men in unison said no and began to laugh.**

**"Hey! That's mine! Give it back Chigaru!" Bakura yelled. He kept jumping to grab the golden cup but the men were both older and taller than the young boy. **

**"Aw get over it." Chigaru looked over at Juliana and laughed. "What's this? Bakura found a cup and a slave today!"**

**Juliana just sat, staring at the scene. The object that had taken was obviously important to Bakura, and she felt it wasn't right for them to take it, since it was Bakura's spot to begin with.**

**"She's not a slave, she's a helper! Now give back that goblet!" Bakura yelled. He then ran and kicked in the shin as hard as he could.**

**"Ow! You little brat! I'll make you and your little friend pay for that!" He removed a small Egyptian dagger from behind him, as did the other men. **

**Juliana saw a chance and quickly jumped up, grabbing Chigaru's arm in which his hand held the goblet.**

**"Get off!" he shouted. He slashed at Juliana's arm and just as she fell, she had grabbed the goblet.**

**Bakura saw she had gotten it, and grabbed her arm. "Come on!" They both started running while the group of men followed. Running as fast as possible, Bakura and Juliana jumped into a small hole in an alleyway and slide down into a hidden chamber. The men ran passed the escape hole, without seeing them enter. **

**Once they reached the bottom of the tunnel, Bakura looked up and listened. When everything was quiet, he let out a deep sigh. "That was close..." He looked at Juliana, who was holding the goblet out to him. He took it and smiled. "I guess you've earned something after all that. Come on," he said. He stood and started walking down the hallway, Juliana following. **

**They soon walked into a dimly lit room. There were a few buckets used as seats, and a few recovered treasures in a corner. Bakura placed the goblet in the corner and walked over to a small chest and took out two sandwiches. He tossed one to Juliana and sat down. He ate and watched her, probably making sure she didn't try to steal anything while his back was turned.**

**Juliana just stared at the sandwich. She had never eaten and this object seemed strange. Just turned it over and over is what she did, as if expecting it to do something suddenly.**

**Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Hey. You know it's rude if someone offers you food and you don't eat it. I didn't poison it or anything." Juliana finally took a bit and the two children sat and ate in silence. When Bakura finished he sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Someday I'm going to be strong enough to get out of here...possibly make a living being a theif since it seems I'm good at that. Then one day..." his face got angrier and he clenched his fists, "I'm gonna get those murderers who came through and destroyed this place."**

**Juliana blinked looking at him as he once again went through the chest. He took out a scroll and sat next to her. He then rolled it out to reveal a map. He pointed to a spot on it. "This is where we are. Kuruelna Village." Bakura slowly moved his finger up and stopped. "And this...is where the Pharaoh and his group of killers are."**

**The eyes on Juliana's head widened at the word "Pharaoh" and she remembered the scene where the man who seemed like her father had yelled at word, not long before his death. She watched Bakura walk back to where he was sitting, the map in his hands. "Just watch. One day they'll have something to be afraid of." He looked at Juliana. "So, where are you headed?"**

**She only looked at him for a moment, then pointed to the map. Bakura threw the map to her and she pointed to the place he had pointed to.**

**Bakura blinked and looked at her. "Why would you want to go there?"**

**"Mmm..." Juliana looked down at her feet.**

**"Fine then. Get out of here." snapped Bakura. **

**Juliana stood and grabbed the scroll. She started walking out when she turned and bowed to Bakura. She then turned back and walked out into the ruined streets. The journey began by quickly looking around the area, then running. Running as fast as she could toward the direction which the map had shown.**

**And so began my journey to the place which would probably play the most part of my life...and my destiny. It didn't take me long to reach the outskirts of the city. By running I made about a quarter the way until I met a band of travelers who just happened to be going the same direction I was. They were kind enough to lend me a ride...**


	4. New Scenery

**Chapter 4: New Scenere**

**Juliana jumped off the back of the carriage and looked at the entrance to the city. Small buildings were all over except the one avenue which led to the palace gates. The avenue seemed like one long market place.**

**"Well, here we are! The city's so lovely," said an old lady from inside the carriage.**

**The young five year old girl couldn't take her eyes off all the commotion and movement of the place. She had never seen so many people. Never seen people, in fact, before meeting Bakura and later this band of travelers. So many buildings. Everything was just amazing.**

**The old lady looked over at Juliana and smiled. "Is this where you were going, young one?"**

**Juliana only nodded without moving her eyes away. **

**"Always a nice place to start a new life. I can even feel something special here in these old bones. Like magic," the old lady said stepping down.**

**Magical. That is exactly how it felt. To Juliana, it seemed like something was calling her. Pulling her toward the palace by some invisible force. Whatever it was, she was determined to explore. She began walking into the town.**

**"You take care of yourself, child. " The lady smiled.**

**Juliana turned and bowed, thanking the woman. She then returned to walking into the city. **

**The city looked like your typical major Egyptian city, with the large palace on the other side. It was about noon, so almost everyone was out. Women were shopping with their woven baskets under their arms, children ran up and down the streets playing numerous games, and the men either sold things, kept watch on the streets or shopped for weapons and such. Everyone was busy, and Juliana couldn't have been more amazed. All in all, everyone seemed to be happy. How could this happy city be evil and murderous as Bakura had described?**

**Juliana looked over at a food stand and saw a small girl just staring at the food. Juliana walked over to the stand and grabbed a loaf of bread, handing it to the girl.**

**"Ah! Thank you very much!" the girl said smiling. She took the bread.**

**"Hey! You gonna pay for that!" said the store keeper. The two girls looked up at him. "Well!"**

**"Please sir...my family is poor and hungry. Please let me take this." frowned the girl.**

**The keeper looked at Juliana. "You grabbed it, do you have the money to pay for it!"**

**Juliana looked at the girl, then at the clerk. "No, I do not. This girl needs that food." It was the first time she had never spoken to a human, but she felt she had to say something. Staying silent would only make things worse.**

**"So you're going to steal it! It is against the law to steal children..." he took out a long, sharp knife. **

**The little girl looked at the knife, then ran. Juliana stood for a second, then followed her. The store keeper jumped over his displays, waving his knife. "THEIVES! GUARDS! CATCH THEM!"**

**Soon the two girls had a handful of Egyptian guards running after them. They ran half way down the street when the small girl in front took a sharp turn. Juliana quickly followed and they both hid behind a crate. The guards ran passed and the girls sighed. The little girl looked up at Juliana and smiled. "Thank you very much again. My family finally has something to eat tonight."**

**Juliana nodded, then stood and began walking. She walked out of the alley and looked around. This was the second time she had done this. Not a good way to begin in a new city at all. She looked left and right and noticed guards walking around, asking questions. Definatly not good. Juliana looked back and saw an old crate and quickly jumped on it to the roof of a building. As much as she disliked the coldness of night, she would have to wait. Guards were now everywhere searching for her, but they could never catch her. **

**And so she sat until night fell. In the cover of darkness, she explored the city.**


	5. The Judgement

**Chapter 5: The Judgement**

**For a whole year I just explored the city, watching the people. At night I hid under the windows of families and listened to their stories and their lullabies as they sing their children to sleep. By the year's end I had explored every part of the city...except the part that lied behind the palace gates. The walls were extremely large and there were guards all around the inside. It didn't take long during my second year in the city to finally become curious enough to explore a way into the outter palace...**

**Juliana stood at the huge doors that opened into the area that surrounded the actual palace. She looked all around for a way inside but saw none. There was no way she could climb the walls either. If she should fall, it would surely crush her. At that thought, she shook it away, remembering her mother. She sighed and started her walk around the wall. After about a half hour, she finally gave up and sat against a bunch of boxes and crates that were rested against the wall. **

**'Now what...?I have to get in there...' She sighed again and leaned back, then stood back up feeling cool air. "Hmm?" She moved the boxes and found a large hole in the wall. Finally a way in! She kneeled down and crawled into the hole. She moved away some boxes that blocked off the hole from the other side and peeked out. She almost fell right over at what she saw. Large buildings everywhere, some made of gold, some of regular materials. The area was much more spread out than the city itself and everything looked so clean and peaceful. She stood and began to slowly walk around, looking at everything. Just amazing. She heard voices behind her and quickly hid. She looked back and saw a boy at the entrance she had taken.**

**The boy stared at the hole for a few minutes, and then quickly looked around. He replaced the boxes then ran off.**

**He must've been the one who created that hole in the wall. He seemed different from the other children she had seen in the city. He wore different clothing, and he even had a certain level of magical energy, as Juliana sensed. She shrugged and went walking again. After walking all around the area, she stood near the palace itself a sunset. It was time she went inside. She looked at the two guards that stood at the entrance and slowly snuck by them, walking in the shadows. The inside of the palace was as amazing as it was on the outside. Juliana walked down the great hallway completely amazed. She stopped when she heard footsteps heading toward her. Looking around, she found a nearby room and ran into it, hiding behind the wall. She stood, not even breathing, until the guards had passed. **

**Juliana sighed and looked about the room she had entered. It was a library! Books and scrolls everywhere! She walked over to a shelf and took out a book. Reading the book, she sat at a table. **

**Now, you would think that a regular Egyptian girl at age 6 wouldn't be able to read a simple sign, much less a book. But by that time I could read extremely well. I spent a lot of time in that library. After a few months, the palace become noticeable of my prescence only because when I heard people coming, I hid without replacing the book or scroll I had been reading. I was too clever and too small though for them to find me right away. But you know how it is...when a child becomes TOO confident, the child gets in trouble...**

**Juliana, now 7 years of age, sat at the table reading a large scroll. She was so absorbed in her reading, she didn't hear the guards coming up behind her. Finally, as soon as they were right behind her, she sensed them and quickly turned around.**

**"Now what do we have here?" a guard said.**

**"Looks like we have a little theif." said another. **

**"Don't even try to run. We have you surrounded." another of the guards said. **

**Despite what they said, Juliana jump up on the table, then jumped right over the guards. She ran for the door and slid under a group of guards that were coming from the hallway. She ran down the hallway as the guards followed.**

**"Get her! She can't get far!" yelled a guard. But she did get far. She led the guards almost out of the palace when she suddenly floated up into the sky. Juliana struggled to get down when a man in a white cloak walked over carrying a long rod with the Senri eye at the front.**

**"What is going on here? The Pharaoh demands to know what all the commotion is about!" he said.**

**"P-Priest Secrnenton...this girl has been in the royal library...she has defiled all of the ancient scrolls and books!"**

**"Is that so?" the priest looked up at Juliana, who still struggled, then to the head guard. "And how long have you let this slip by?"**

**The guard looked away, hesitating. "About..a...a year, my lord."**

**"I see...well. Take the girl to see the Pharaoh and she will be given judgement."With that, he turned and began walking down the hallway.**

**The guards grabbed Juliana from the sky and pulled her down. She struggled to get away but they held her tightly, dragging her to where the priest was going. She was being taken to see the Pharaoh for judgement...she didn't know whether to be excited or frightened. Soon they entered an extremely large room. Juliana looked around. Guards around the entire room. There was no way she could run now. She looked ahead and saw five other priests, and on top of a platform, the Pharaoh himself. The priest that had been leading them stood with the other priests.**

**"State your business," said the Pharaoh.**

**"Bow, urchin!" said a guard. He pushed Juliana to her knees and she glared up at him. The guard bowed to the Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh, this theif has been seen around your palace. She has been charged with defiling the ancient scrolls and books in the royal library, and of theivery in the markets."**

**"Very well. The judgement shall commence! Priest Siamun, would you begin by looking into this child's heart?" the Pharaoh said. **

**A fairly short man in purple and white Egyptian robes stepped forward. All you could see was his eyes behind his large hat and the cloth around his mouth. He held up a golden item that seemed to be a key and an ankh put together. "Yes my Pharaoh. Millennium Key! Lead me into the soul of this theif!" The Key began to glow brightly and the priest closed his eyes. Juliana closed her own eyes the minute the item began to glow. After a few minutes, the glowing stopped and the priest looked at the Pharaoh. **

**"Well?" the Pharaoh asked.**

**"Your majesty, in all my years in judgeing sinners so far, I have never seen a soul such as this. For one so small and young, her soul is a strong one." said the priest.**

**"And her ka?"**

**"That of a good spirit, my pharaoh. She is not a sinner."**

**Juliana looked up. What were they talking about? She did not understand. The Pharaoh looked at her, then nodded. "Priest Atenza."**

**Another priest walked foward, this one carrying a large golden scale. He held it toward Juliana and it began to glow as well. "I am unable to measure her soul, my pharaoh. It seems it is an equal amount of evil and good."**

**"I sense much fear and anger in this girl's soul though...perhaps it would be wise to look into her past." Said another priest. This one carried nothing, but had a strange senri eye where his left eye should be. **

**"I agree, Priest Akunadin. Priestess Sehka, use the powers of your Millennium Necklace to see inside her past please."**

**The priestess nodded and closed her eyes. The necklace around her neck began to glow, as well as Priest Akunadin's eye. Juliana could feel that one of them were inside her mind. At the same moment, both of the items stopped glowing. The priestess walked up to the Pharaoh and began to whisper in his ear. Juliana looked over at Priest Akunadin, who seemed to be glaring at her. What had she done? **

**The Pharaoh's eyes widened and the priestess stepped down. "Girl, state your name." he said.**

**She only stayed silent. One of the guards growled and kicked her. "The Pharaoh gave you an order!"**

**"Stop! That is not necessary!" The Pharaoh shouted. "Leave now." The guards looked at each other, bowed then walked out, leaving Juliana alone in the middle of the room. "Now please, state your name."**

**"My name...is...Juliana," she said. She stared at the ground, still a bit afraid.**

**"Well, Juliana, please step foward so I can see you better." **

**"Pharaoh Akunumkanon! Is that a wise thing to do!" Akunadin said suddenly. The Pharaoh quickly looked at him.**

**"Nonsense, Akunadin. You know as well as I do now..." He looked back at Juliana. "Come."**

**Juliana slowly stood up and just as slowly walked forward until she was evenly placed with the priests. She looked up at the Pharaoh as he stood up and also walked forward. He stopped infront of her. He knelt down and looked straight into her eyes, smiling. "Don't worry, Juliana. This will be your home now."**

**All of the priests quickly looked over, shocked, as did Juliana. Priest Akunadin ran up behind her. "My Pharaoh, I must argue this decision! She is just a commoner! To allow someone like her to live in the palace would be a disgrace!" **

**"Oh please..." Akunumkanon stood and glared at Akuandin. "And you should have better respect for the daughter of Priest Zuberi and Priestess Safiya."**

**The other priests' eyes widened even more. "Priest Zuberi and Priestess Safiya! This is their lost daughter!" said a priest that had a strange ring around his neck, with strange pointers all around it. **

**"That's right." He put a hand on Juliana's shoulder. "Come and I'll show you your new room." He began walking and Juliana followed, leaving the priests whispering to themselves.**


	6. New Masters

**Chapter 5: New Masters**

**Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Juliana walked down the hallway in silence mostly. They walked up a flight of stairs and began walking down another hallway when Juliana finally broke the silence. "Um...Pharaoh Akunumkanon?"**

**He looked down at her and smiled. "What is it?"**

**"Uh...you...knew my parents?"**

**He nodded. "I did. They were great warriors and even better friends. The least I can do is take care of their daughter." Akunumkanon sighed and patted Juliana head. "We've been searching for you for quite some time, you know."**

**Juliana blinked. "You have?"**

**"Yes. Ever since the incident, we searched for about five years than finally gave up. I'm amazed you've survived for so long though. You must be pretty skilled right now to have lived by yourself." he laughed to himself. "Of course you ARE Zuberi and Safiya's child. And you look so much like your mother."**

**Juliana looked down at the ground and they continued walking in silence. They turned a few corners and walked all the way to the end of a hallway when they finally stopped. Akunumkanon walked through a door and Juliana followed. They walked into a large room that was fairly lit with torches. From where they stood, there was a balcony straight ahead. A large bed that had silk curtains around it stood to the right and the rest of the room was mostly empty except a carpet in the center, and a large desk with a mirror to the far left.**

**"This shall be your room. It's a little big, I know, but you'll have plenty to do. Let's see...you'll start your training next week-"  
**

**"Training?" Juliana asked looking up.**

**The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes, training. And you may train in anything you want: archery, sorcery, swordsmanship, you name it. But there is one catch to you living here." He knelt down to look at Juliana, who looked at him without blinking. "You will be trained to protect two boys. My son, Prince Atem, and another, young Seto. You must swear to protect these two with your life, do you understand?"**

**She nodded. "Anything."**

**He smiled. "Good. Someone shall be up here soon to tend to your clothes and such. I must go now." He stood and walked out, leaving Juliana alone in her new home. **

**Priest Akunadin walked down the hallway to the Pharaoh's private chambers mumbling to himself. He walked through the doors and looked at Akunumkanon, who stood staring out a window. "You wished to see me?"**

**"Yes, Akunadin. It's about Juliana."  
**

**"I don't like the idea of her staying here! I don't like the idea of her even being alive! All she can do for the kingdom is bring chaos and destruction!"**

**"What is it you have against her, Akunadin? You never liked Safiya either." Akunumkanon said, rather sternly.**

**"Priestess Safiya wasn't human-"**

**"She was more than human, Akunadin! All she and Zuberi wished to do was protect this kingdom! They DIED protecting this kingdom! The least we can do is take care of their only daughter!" They were both silent for a while, then Akunumkanon turned around. "You will train her."**

**"What!"**

**"You will train her in every art of combat our kingdom can offer. You will train Juliana to protect our sons."**

**"I refuse! There's no way I'm going to let that thing anywhere near my son, or the future Pharaoh! Besides, Seto won't come here for years, I imagine."**

**Akunumkanon quickly turned and glared at him, leaving Akunadin silent. "You will do as I say, brother! Juliana WILL be trained and she WILL protect Atem and Seto. I don't care what type of grudge you hold against her."**

**Akunadin growled and bowed. "As you wish..." He turned and stormed out. He walked until he was clear away from the chamber, then yelled. "I don't believe this! That girl should be put to death, not trained amongst royal and noble blood!" He stormed up the stairs and went straight into Juliana's room. Juliana had already been fitted into new robes and jewelery. The servants looked at Akunadin, who glared at all of them. "LEAVE!"**

**The servants quickly picked up their materials and quickly walked out of the room. Juliana looked at Akunadin who slammed the doors shut when all of the servants had left. He turned and glared at Juliana fiercely. "Look, I don't like you and I could care less about how you feel! But I've been charged to train you and you WILL obey me. You will NOT leave this room without the permission of either I or the Pharaoh. You will obey my every command-"**

**"Sir-"**

**"AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK WITHOUT PERMISSION!" he shouted. He quickly smacked Juliana across the face, flying her into a table at the end of the room. The table broke and she coughed, holding her cheek. "If it wasn't for the Pharaoh I would have you locked up here forever. Or better yet, executed. But that's not for me to decide. Your training will begin when I say and you WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM! Is that understood?"**

**Juliana coughed and tried to stand up. Akunadin glared and fired a blast of energy at her, sending her into the wall. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, WRETCH!" **

**"Yes!" Juliana shouted. **

**"Yes what!" he prepared another blasted.**

**"Yes, I understand!"**

**The blast disappeared. "Good. And you will refer to me as master. Now, fix that table." Akunadin smirked and walked out, locking the doors behind him. **

**Juliana looked at the doors than coughed again. She put a hand on her arm and looked at it. Blood dripped down from her arm and across her cheek. She moaned then waved her hand over the table. The table floated up then put itself back together, exactly as it had looked before. When the table floated back to it's original spot, Juliana leaned up against the wall and hugged her legs, already not liking her stay.**

**The young boy with red, black and yellow spiked hair ran down a hallway and stopped in front of a servant. "Excuse me, but what is with all the commotion?"**

**"Oh, young master prince." The servant looked around, then back down at the boy. "Your father has taken a new resident into the palace."**

**The boy blinked. "Who?"**

**"I'm not sure. But I heard the kid's the child of that priest and priestess that died during the dark war seven years ago. They put the kid," he pointed up. "in the top corridor. That room at the end of the hallway."**

**"Oh...thank you." **

**"Anytime, young master Prince Atem." The servant nodded then quickly walked passed the boy. **

**Atem shrugged, then walked the way the servant came, right toward Juliana's room. He walked up to her door and looked at the huge block of wood that locked the door. "Why is it locked...?" He slowly pushed the wood away and gently placed it on the ground. He opened the door and looked inside. "Hello?" **

**He slowly closed the door behind him and walked further inside. "Is anyone here?" he walked to the center of the room, then saw Juliana huddled in a corner. He walked over and knelt in front of her. "Hello there."**

**Juliana quickly looked up, causing Atem to fall back a bit. They both slowly stood up and looked at each other. Atem was only a big higher than Juliana.**

**"Hi. What's your name?" Atem asked. Juliana just stayed silent and looked at him. "Well? What is your name? You going to tell me?"**

**"...Juliana."**

**He blinked. "That your name?" She nodded. "Neat. I'm Atem."**

**Her eyes widened. "Prince Atem!" He nodded. Juliana bowed down and Atem blinked.**

**"You don't need to do that..."**

**"I have been charged with protecting Prince Atem and Seto with my life."**

**Atem blinked again. "Really? I don't know a Seto though...and you know, you can get up now." **

**Juliana slowly looked up and then stood. "But...you are of royal blood. As the future Pharaoh, you deserve respect from everyone."**

**"I guess. But it seems weird to have your friends bowing to you everytime you see them." Atem smiled. **

**"Friend..? I've never had a friend..."**

**"Well, guess I'll be your first then, right? Hey, what happened to your arm! You're bleeding pretty badly!" He said, grabbing Juliana's arm. He looked at her. "You're cheek's bleeding too. What happened?"**

**"I...fell..." Juliana said looking over at the table. **

**He looked over at the table then back at her. "It looks like you fell down a cliff. I'll be back with water to clean your wounds." He ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. **

**Juliana stared at the door and rubbed her arm. Atem returned a few minutes later with a bucket of water and a few cloths. He knelt next to her, dipped one of the cloths in the bucket, and started cleaning her arm. While he wrapped her arm in bandages, Juliana stared at the door. "Master Atem...?"**

**"Just Atem, and what?" **

**"What does Master Akunadin have against me...?"**

**He looked at her. "Against you? I don't know. I always heard Priest Akunadin fighting with Priest Zuberi when I was younger though. There. All better." The tied the cloth around Juliana's arm to fit and he moved the bucket of water away. "I better go. They'll be looking for me soon..."**

**Juliana nodded and watched Atem stand. "Of course...thank you." **

**Atem smiled. "No problem. I'll come as often as I have to, ok? See you later, Juliana." He grabbed the bucket and walked out once again. This time Juliana could hear him replaceing the wood on the door. **

**When she heard him leave, Juliana stood up and walked to the balcony to stare at the city. Maybe it wasn't so bad...after all, she had made a friend.**


	7. Training Pains and Friendship Gains

**Chapter 7: Training Pains and Friendship Gains**

**A week later...**

**Juliana sat on her bed, crossed legged reading a book when Akunadin came in. He looked as frustrated and angry as he had when he first entered that room. "Come, girl." He turned and walked own. Juliana quickly closed her book and followed him out. They walked all the way downstairs until the area became darker and a bit cooler. Juliana shivered a bit but dared not let Akunadin see it. The continued walking until they entered what seemed to be the palace dungeons. They walked in and Akunadin pushed Juliana faster. "Go to the other side of the room."**

**Juliana did as she was told and turned to look back at Priest Akunadin. Something told her this was not going to end well. For who she did not know...probably her. She watched as Priest Akunadin pulled a lever and a group of targes flew out of the wall and began swinging back and forth. He walked over to Juliana. "Now take that bow and arrow by the wall there." **

**She walked over to the wall and took the bow and a group of arrows, looking at them. "Be quick about it, girl!" She ran back over to him and watched the moving targets. You are going to hit every one of those targets with one arrow each. And I want a precise hit in the dead center."**

**The targets continued to swing back and forth, as Juliana drew her first arrow. She fired at the nearest target and hit it just a bit to the right of the center. Akunadin smacked Juliana on the back of the head extremely hard, sending her forward.**

**"I told you! Dead center! If that was an enemy, you would be dead right now! Watch!" He grabbed the bow and arrows from Juliana and fired at the exact target. He hit it right in the middle and smirked. "There, see?" He threw the weapons back down to her. "Now you go. Do it right this time."**

**She rubbed the back of her head and slowly stood, grabbing the bow and arrows. "Yes master..." She drew another another arrow and focused on the moving target. Soon all sounds went mute, and all that was visible was the target. Soon even that seemed to stop moving completely and stand still. She pulled the string of the bow back. 'I will succeed...I will keep my promise to the pharaoh...'**

**Priest Akunadin looked at Juliana and noticed her eyes seemed brighter and more focused than before. He snarled to himself. 'There's no way I'll let this brat...this...freak of a child become strong enough to be given the rank of High-Priestess as her foolish mother...haha. Either she'll reach anything but priestess or I'll make her wish she never came here.'**

**Juliana let go of the string and the arrow flew into the air. Akunadin stared at the target, completely speechless. Not only had Juliana's arrow hit the center of the target, it split his own arrow in two! Juliana slowly dropped the bow to her side and just stood, waiting for her next instructions. **

**"H-how did you do that!" Akunadin asked without removing his eyes from the target.**

**"The target just seemed to stop...I focused and fired."**

**"Fire two at the same time! I want one to hit one target and the other to hit the other target!" Akunadin smirked. 'No way she can do this...'**

**She took two arrows out of the caseing and lined them up on the bow. The two targets Akunadin wanted her to hit swung in opposite direction of each other, plus one was further back than the other. No way did it look easy. 'I'll fire just as the targets are near each other...this'll be tricky, but I can do it.' She pulled the string then quickly let the arrows fly. In a split second both arrows hit their targets dead on.**

**Priest Akunadin glared and quickly grabbed Juliana's neck and slammed her against the concrete walls. "How did you do that! Something like that is not possible!" **

**Juliana grabbed his arm, trying to loosen his grip on her neck. She gasped for air. "The..same way...I did...the last one! Please let go! I...can't breathe!"**

**"And I hope you die, you little nuisence! I should let you join your pathetic parents in the after life!" He tightened his grip, then thought for a moment. He growled and threw the girl to the ground as she coughed and gasped for air. "But the Pharaoh has plans for you. Perhaps he'll send you into a battle and you'd die with _honor _like the other fools. Now get up...this training session is far from complete." Akunadin smirked again.**

**Every day of training was basically the same...just as torturing and painful as the first day. Some were worse...he'd abuse me every time, either physically or mentally. Every night after the training, Atem would visit to help me with my wounds, which he believed was just from the training. Akunadin always found a way to punish me. Either not being good enough or being TOO good for me to be doing something myself. He trained me in archery, swordsmanship, and unarmed combat. Everything but sorcery. Something I thought I would never master...**

**Atem and Juliana sat in Juliana's room one night after training. Atem stood up and placed the bucket of water on the counter and turned around smiling. "Guess what!"**

**Juliana looked up, a bit confused to Atem's excitement. "I do not know what to guess..."**

**He laughed. "My father said I could take you to one of Priest Secmenton's teaching lessons!" **

**"Priest Secmenton? What does he teach at these lessons...?"**

**"He trains would-be priests and would-be keepers of the seven Millennium Items."**

**Juliana looked at the ground. 'Sorcery...it would be nice to train without Master Akunadin...but he will be extremely angry with me if he found out.' She looked up at Atem. "Alright. I will go."**

**Atem smiled. "Great! You get to meet all the other students and I'm sure they're going to like you! We just have to get my brother on the way."**

**Juliana stood and looked at Atem, confused. "B-brother?"**

**"Yeah. My younger brother Sethos. Sorry I never brought him over, it was tricky enough coming by myself. Come on!" He grabbed Juliana's arm and pulled her out the door. They started walking down the hallway.**

**'Brother Sethos...? Maybe Pharaoh Akunumkanon meant Sethos and not Seto...no one seems to know who Seto is.' They stopped at a door and she watched as Atem opened the door into the room. A boy about the same height but obviously younger than Atem ran up and tackled him. "Took you long enough!" **

**The two boys laughed and stood up. Atem smiled and patted the boy's back. "Haha! Hey, Sethos, this is Juliana. That girl I told you that Priest Akunadin was training." **

**Juliana dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "Pleasure to meet you, Prince Sethos."**

**Sethos blinked. "Uhh...yeah. Nice to meet you too. We better go or we'll be late."**

**"Yeah. Priest Secmenton will definatly not be happy if we arrived late. And Juliana wouldn't have time to meet everyone." Atem smiled. **

**The three nodded and walked out of Sethos' room. Juliana walked behind the two boys and watched them talk and laugh to each other. Probably how brothers are. They continued walking until they exited the palace. They kept walking until they heard the soft tune of a flute and stopped. Atem smiled and laughed. "I guess we're not late. That's Naru's flute, no doubt."**

**They began running and stopped at a large garden with a small building in the center. They went inside and looked at the group of children inside. Most were about their age, some older, some younger. Atem stepped forward. "Hey guys. Meet Juliana." He pointed to Juliana, who looked at the others. "Juliana, meet Mahado, Naru, Chira, Mana, Vash, Shada, Isis and Karim." **

**Mahado sat by a wall, watching the others. He wore white Egyptian robes, as did the others, with gold around his neck and on his shoulders. His long brown hair dropped down to his shoulders. He looked at the three new comers, smiled and bowed his head. **

**Naru stood by the opposite wall of Mahado, playing her flute. She had long, blueish-silver hair and soft blue eyes. Her Egyptian outfit consisted of about the same jewelry as Juliana wore but also had golden anklets, earings and a small tiara on her head. She looked at the three and smiled, still playing her flute. **

**Chira and Mana were dancing to Naru's music in front of her and payed no mind to the people in the doorway. They both wore similar dresses but Chira had darker, shorter hair than Mana and carried a long piece of cloth which she spun around as she danced. Mana was a small, cute little girl and looks to be a smaller version of the Dark Magician Girl with brown hair instead of blonde. **

**Vash wore a pretty plain Egyptian outfit as he stood leaning against a wall near the small dancers. He had long, blueish-green silvery hair and stern blue eyes. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a small twig in his mouth and payed no attention to Atem, Sethos and Juliana. **

**The last three, Shada, Isis and Karim, stood near Mahado. They wore basically the same outfits as the others, but in different patterns or styles. Isis walked up to the three and bowed her head. "Welcome." **

**Vash opened one eye and looked at them. "And they finally show. Who's the new girl? Another one to join the losers?"**

**Naru stopped playing and whacked Vash hard on the head with her flute. "Be nice!" **

**Atem laughed. "Guys, this is Juliana. She's pretty new here so help her get caught up, ok?"**

**They all nodded, but Juliana wasn't paying attention. Her attention had be redirected toward Mana. She looked familiar, even SENSED familiar. In a way, she was a younger, smaller version of the one that had kept watch over her since she was born. How was this possible? She could be just imagining things, but this was certainly new to her. Then again, a lot of things were new to her in this place.**

**"Juliana? Juliana?" Atem put a hand on Juliana's shoulder and she quickly looked over at him. He laughed. "Daydreaming?"**

**"Forgive me...I was absorbed in my thoughts..."**

**"A space case. Are you sure father didn't take her in just for show?" Sethos said to Atem.**

**"Be nice, Sethos..." Atem looked back at Juliana. "Why don't you sit down? Priest Secmenton should be here shortly." **

**She nodded and looked around. Naru smiled and waved her hand. "You can sit with us!" **

**Juliana slowly walked over to Naru and sat next to her. She looked around at Chira and Mana, who smiled at her. Everyone seemed so happy here...this couldn't be bad. "Hello."**

**"Hi. Sorry about what Vash said. He might seem rude but he really has a good heart." said Naru.**

**"He does seem different from everyone else..." Juliana slowly looked over at Vash.**

**Chira nodded. "That's because he's the only one here not from royal or noble blood. His parents are servants here in the palace."**

**Juliana blinked, then looked at Chira. "Then why is he here?"**

**"The Pharaoh saw potential in him. I'm sure you sense that he has a magical aura like the rest of us." Mana said cheerfully.**

**"Yes..." Looking around, Juliana saw that everyone in the room had an aura. Some more than others, but it was true. Even Vash had an aura that seemed to be the same level as herself, Naru and Chira.**

**"Oh!" Chira jumped and sat infront of Juliana, staring at her. "There's a rumor going around that you're Priest Zuberi and Priestess Safiya's daughter. Is that true?" Juliana slowly nodded and all three girls gasped. "Wow...you must've been through a lot." **

**When she saw Juliana looking at the ground sadly, Naru smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should meet my parents then. Then knew yours very well and I'm sure they'd be happy to see you." **

**Priest Secmenton walked in, holding his Millennium Rod. "Alright, settle down children. Class is about to begin."**

**Naru was a great person, and soon became my second friend in the palace. She was nice, and, most importantly to me, understanding. She explained to me more about the palace and Egypt than Atem did, and I was grateful for it. I even met her parents, Priest Vazu and Priestess Illana. They were just as kind as their daughter, and knew my parents well. I was beginning to feel happy, although I never smiled. My life was beginning to look well...**


	8. Discovery of Secrets Part 1

**Chapter 8: Discovery of Secrets Part 1**

**Many years passed after that day. The more time passed, the more my skills increased (no matter how much Priest Akunadin disliked it). I saw more of Naru than I did of Atem also. Atem had to take more and more classes the older he got, because he was the heir to the throne. But Naru became a close friend of mine and visted me in my room often. Even Sethos sometimes visited, but that was rare. I had finally reached the level where I was worthy of at least standing next to the Pharaoh. During most parts of the days, I stood between Atem and Priest Akunadin, just because Priest Akunadin didn't trust me on my own. Soon he allowed me to train on my own though. It was also time for the Millennium Items to be handed down. If I remember correctly, it was when I was 14 years old when the next most important thing happened in my life...**

**Juliana stood next to Atem, who stood next to his father. Priest Akunadin stood next to Priest Siamun on the other side of the throne. All of the one's who stood on the platform looked at a young boy about the age of Atem and Juliana. He had fairly long brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue and gold formal Egyptian outfit. The boy bowed and looked at the Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh, it is a pleasure to meet you."**

**"A pleasure to meet you as well, Seto." Pharaoh Akunumkanon said. **

**Seto. Finally the other she was to protect has arrived. Juliana looked at Seto, then at Priest Akunadin who also looked at her. Actually, it was more like a glare than a look. There was also a possibility he was glaring at Atem though.**

**"Perhaps we should hold a banquet in your honor, Priest Seto." Priest Siamun said. "What do you think, Priest Akunadin?"**

**Priest Akunadin nodded. "Yes. We look forward to your work as the new keeper of the Millennium Rod, Priest Seto."**

**Seto nodded, bowed and walked out. **

**Later on, Priest Akunadin took me aside to explain to me my orders for the banquet. I was not to speak unless spoken to (a rule that was set the day I arrived), and I was to stay by the Pharaoh's side at all times unless stated otherwise. He suspected something was to happen. He was more right than he could ever know...**

**All of the priests, including those without Millennium Items, sat at a long table filled with plates of food and glasses of wine. The Pharaoh sat all the way to the end, and Atem sat at the other side. Juliana stood next to the Pharaoh, Seto sat a few seats away from the Pharaoh, sitting next to Priest Akunadin. Servants brought food and placed it in front of those who sat.**

**"Everyone enjoy!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon said. Everyone bowed their head and began eating.**

**Juliana watched everything, wearing a black cloak with a hood covering her head. Priest Akunadin thought that those who he did not wish to hear should also not be seen. She looked around carefully, watching for anything suspicous. **

**"Juliana." Priest Akunadin said.**

**"Yes, master?" **

**"Fetch Priest Seto some biscuits, will you?"**

**Juliana nodded and began walking when Pharaoh Akunumkanon grabbed her hand. "Hold on. Priest Akunadin, is that really necessary?"**

**Priest Akunadin shrugged. "She seems bored. I thought it would give her something to do." He laughed a bit and Juliana walked out of the room. She returned with a plate of biscuits and began walking toward Akunadin and Seto. Akunadin nodded to one of the servants, who stuck out his foot as Juliana was passing by. Juliana fell, all the biscuits flew off the plate. "Stupid girl!"**

**Juliana looked up at Akunadin and her hood fell back. She looked around at the biscuits on the floor and started picking them up. "I'm sorry, Master...it was an accident." **

**"I don't care! I want you to pick these up and personally bake new ones!" **

**"Akunadin!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon stood up.**

**Seto looked at Pharaoh Akumumkanon, then at Juliana who was quickly picking up biscuits and placing them back on the plate. He stared at her for a moment, then get out of his seat. Everyone watched as he bent down and helped Juliana pick up the biscuits.**

**"Priest Seto...that really isn't necessary..." Priest Akunadin said looking at him.**

**"Well I believe it is." Priest Seto said, helping her stand. "If no one else should help, someone should." **

**Juliana looked at him, half in disbelief and half in gratitude. Although she would surely be beaten for this later...She sighed then suddenly pushed Priest Seto to the ground as a flaming arrow flew over their heads.**

**Everyone gasped and quickly stood. "Juliana!" called Pharaoh Akunumkanon.**

**"I'm on it!" Juliana jumped off the ground, hopped on the table and jumped out the window. She jumped onto the roof of a building and looked around. Guards were running all over the place, seeing the fire arrow fly into the dinning room. She continued to look around. "I smell a thief..." she muttered. **

**Juliana looked over toward the treasure room and saw a shadow quickly disappear inside. She smirked and jumped down from the building, running toward the treasure room. A sword appeared in her hand and she slowly walked into the building. There she saw a girl with short blonde-hair and an old Egyptian outfit on, walking around with a bag in her hand collecting gold and jewlery.**

**"Haha! I wasn't expecting this to be so easy!" The girl said.**

**"Good, because your luck ends now," said Juliana.**

**"EEP!" The girl dropped everything she was holding and quickly looked at Juliana. She put on a fake smile and scratched her head. "Oh hello. I'm here to..uh...clean the walls! Yes! That's it!" She grabbed the bag she was holding and started to wipe the walls with it.**

**'Just one? Was expecting more. And this one isn't too bright either...' She sighed and looked at her, lowering her sword. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing?"**

**"_I _am Ishico! The best theif in this part of Egypt!" She blinked. "Whoops...you didn't hear that."**

**Juliana walked toward her. "You will be arrested and tried for attempted theivery and attempted assault on an Egyptian Priest." **

**"Well...then...I guess...I'll just TAKE THIS AND RUN!" She ran over to a pedistal that held a golden bracelt on top.**

**'That's not a good idea...Pharaoh Akunumkanon told me never to touch that bracelet...' Juliana watched as Ishico disappeared in a flash of light. She heard her yell and then all was silent. When the light faded, all that remained was the golden bracelet on the ground.**

**I remember when I brought the bracelet to the Pharaoh to explain what happened, all he did was say I did a good job and walked off with the bracelet. No one even seemed shock about what happened to the theif, Ishico when she touched the bracelet. Things were strange...but I didn't have time to worry. The Pharaoh sent Priest Akunadin, Priest Seto and myself to search the city, making sure she had no partners and such. Another day that did not go as planned...**

**Priest Akunadin and Priest Seto sat on a platform that was carried by a group of guards as they walked down the main road of the Egyptian city. Juliana walked with the guards, carefully looking around. She knew Priest Akunadin was watching her, and even felt Priest Seto's eyes on her, but she had to focus. **

**"Such a nice day, isn't it?" Priest Akunadin said.**

**"Yes...but that is usually when the danger strikes." said Priest Seto looking away from Juliana.**

**"All too true."**

**Just then a girl in old peasant clothes ran up to the priests. She bowed a few times then held out her hands. "Please my lords! My family is poor and needs food! Could you spare a coin or two?"**

**Juliana's eyes widened when she saw the girl. It was the same one she had helped escape when she had first arrived in the city. She looked over at Priest Akunadin who laughed a little. She then looked around as people began to slowly gather. One person went right up to her, arms extended. "Please, Lady Juliana! Can you spare anything?"**

**"I..."**

**"Guards, get these people out of here now." Priest Akunadin said. The guards nodded and began pushing people back with their spears.**

**"Move along now! Go!" yelled the guards. **

**The first girl pushed passed the guards and still begged to the priests. "Please, my lords! Surely you can spare just one coin!"**

**"I said get back!" said a guard. He was about to hit her with his spear but was stopped by Juliana.**

**Juliana threw the spear to the side and handed the girl a few coins. "Take these and go! Hurry now, be quick!" **

**"Bless you, Princess Juliana, bless you," smiled the girl. She then ran off as quick as she could.**

**Juliana turned around to look at the two priests who sat in their chairs. Priest Akunadin was glaring at her.**

**"You and I will have a talk when we return to the palace..." he said.**

**She looked at the ground. "Yes master..." They continued walking.**

**--------Back in the Palace-------**

**Seto walked through the hallways of the palace looking around. Naru looked over and walked to him. "Good afternoon, Priest Seto." she said.**

**"Ah, Lady Naru. Good afternoon." **

**"I heard what happened in town today. Quite an experience for your first assignment here."**

**"Hm..." Priest Seto looked around, then back at Naru. "Lady Naru, what can you tell me about Juliana?"**

**"Lady Juliana?" Naru smiled. "She's as good a sorceress as any priest or priestess in the palace."**

**"A commoner in the city called her 'Princess Juliana'. Why is that? Is she related to the Pharaoh?"**

**Naru shook her head. "They call her that because she's so close to the Pharaoh and his sons Prince Atem and Prince Sethos. She sort of looks like one if you know her well enough."**

**"Yeah...do you know where I may find Lady Juliana?" **

**She frowned. "I last saw her walking down the hallway with Priest Akunadin. That usually means they went to the training room." **

**"Thank you." He began to quickly walk toward the training room.**

**Naru quickly turned and yelled to him. "But Priest Seto! We were told never to enter there while they were training! -oh boy..." She sighed and continued walking on her way.**

**Seto walked down to what the priests called the training room. It was mostly a practice room, but training worked just as well. He walked to the door and put his ear to it, hearing voices.**

**"Who do you think you are!" Priest Akunadin's voice. There was a yell, then a crash. "I'm the only one who sees you for what you truely are!" Another yell, and an even louder crash. **

**'What is going on in there...?' Seto thought. He slowly opened the door and walked in side. His eyes widened at what he saw. Juliana lay on the ground in a pile of broken spears, a bloody mess. She was coughing and breathing heavily, spitting out blood every now and then. Akunadin slowly walked toward her, his Millennium Eye glowing fiercely. **

**"You ungrateful girl..." He lifted his hand up and Juliana floated into the air. She coughed once again. "We take you into the palace and you choose to be disrespectful! I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!" He quickly swung her into the wall.**

**Juliana's head hit the wall hard and she was knocked unconsious. When she fell, there was a huge crater from where she hit the wall. Seto had seen enough. Any further and Akunadin would kill Juliana. **

**"You and your foolish parents! ALL SOMEWHERE YOU SHOULDN'T BELONG!" He lifted his hand again.**

**"Priest Akunadin! Stop this now!" Seto ran and stood between Akunadin and Seto.**

**"S-Seto...it's not what it looks like."**

**"Then tell me, Priest Akunadin. What is it?" When Akunadin stayed silent, Seto crossed his arms and continued. "This girl is a lady of Egypt, not your slave. Or anyone else's slave for that matter. I have never in my life seen anyone treat their slaves like you just did. That was over the line, Priest Akunadin. And I think the Pharaoh should hear of this."**

**"Se-Priest Seto! Wait, you don't understand!" **

**Seto ignored Priest Akunadin and turned, picking Juliana up. He walked out of the room with Juliana in his arms as Priest Akunadin continued yelling for him. He walked down the hallway toward Juliana's room and once again ran into Naru.**

**She looked at him, then her eyes widened at Juliana. "Juliana! What happened!" **

**"Please get me some bandages, water and cloths. Maybe some healing herbs. Meet me in her room." **

**Naru quickly nodded. "Right!" She ran down the hallway. **

**Priest Seto walked into Juliana's room and layed her on the bed. He gently moved her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. "So beautiful...and so amazing. I'm surprised she's not a priestess..."**

**"Priest Seto?" A fairly-aged servant slowly walked into the room with a bucket of water in one hand, and cloths in the other. "Lady Naru asked me to bring these to you, and to tell you she will be here shortly." **

**"Alright. Bring them over here."**

**The servant walked over and placed the bucket next to Seto. He looked over at Juliana and looked her up and down. "Oh my...I've never seen it this bad before..."**

**Seto looked at him. "This has happened?"**

**The servant nodded. "About every time she returns from training with Priest Akunadin. But she always comes in here without a word and cleans her own wounds, saying it was just a rough practice." He sighed. "Priest Akunadin dislikes Lady Juliana very much...none of us know why. He treated Prietess Safiya the same as well. Poor child..." He put a hand on her forehead. "In all her 5 years of being with us, I have never seen her smile."**

**Seto looked at the man, then at Juliana. "Never?"**

**He shook his head. "Never. Not even a small one...she never eats or sleeps neither."**

**"How can she not eat or sleep?"**

**"Who knows. Usually at night we see her in the weapons shop helping the blacksmiths make weapons and such. She's such a kind girl, just like all the other magic users in the palace...Hey, it feels like she's developing a fever."**

**"What?" Seto put his hand on Juliana's forehead, then felt her cheeks. "She wasn't like this before..."**

**"Out of the way!" they heard from outside the door. The door slammed open and Naru's mother Illana, Naru and Prince Atem ran into the room. "Priest Seto, please get away from her!"**

**"What's going on?" He looked at Illana, then at Juliana, who had begun to twitch and groan.**

**Prince Atem frowned at Priest Seto. "There's a reason Juliana doesn't sleep..."**


	9. The Sleeping Darkness

**Chapter 9: The Sleeping Darkness**

**"What? I don't understand. What is going on?" Seto said, looking at the group, then at Juliana. **

**"Please get back, Priest Seto." Priestess Illana gently pushed him back to the others and took a book from Naru. **

**Seto looked at Illana, then back at Atem and Naru. "Will someone tell me what's going on!"**

**"I will, Priest Seto." said Pharaoh Akunumkanon as he walked in. "The day Juliana came to the palace, she was tried as a theif. Her ba was measured an equal level of light and dark. That of course is probably difficult and comes with a price." **

**Illana opened the book, turned a few pages then began chanting. Juliana began to glow a dark dark purple. She continued to twitch, and had begun to yell at times.**

**"So...she's having a nightmare?" asked Priest Seto.**

**"To put it simply, yes. Not just one, many at the same time. It's the darkness part that absorbs all her fear and anger into whenever she falls asleep. If she's asleep any longer, you can forget the Juliana you knew before."**

**"Will Priestess Illana be able to wake her?" asked Atem to his father. **

**"Now, hopefully. The sooner the better, and easier."**

**A few minutes later, Illana stopped chanting and everything went quiet. She sighed and closed the book, smiling at the others. "She should wake up in a few seconds."**

**"Excellent. Well done, Lady Illana." **

**Naru smiled and was about to walk to Juliana's bed when she heard a snicker. She turned around a saw a figure dressed in black, hidden in the shadows. He then ran at a quick speed that looked like he took not even three steps to leave the room. "Hey!" She ran after him, as the others yelled her name, asking what was going on. **

**The man looked back at Naru and laughed. "Catch me if you can, girl!" He quickly curved around a corner.**

**Naru continued running, but when she passed the corner, the figured disappeared. "What the...?" She walked back to the room and looked at Juliana, who was starting to get up.**

**Priest Seto looked at her. "Why did you run off?"**

**"There was someone else in the room...he disappeared before I could get a good look." She shook her head, then walked over to Juliana. "Hey...how do you feel?"**

**She stared at the ground, shaking. "Fine...thank you." **

**Atem walked over and put a blanket around her. "Can someone get her some water?"**

**"Right away, Master Atem." The servant quickly walked out. **

**"...Pharaoh Akunumkanon. If it is alright with you, I would like to be alone for a bit..." Juliana said, still staring at the ground.**

**"Juliana, are you sure?" Naru said looking worried. **

**Juliana nodded. "Alright then. Come on, everyone out." Akunumkanon said.**

**Everyone began to slowly walk out, Seto staying a bit longer to stare at Juliana. Soon he too left, leaving Juliana alone with the images she had seen in her nightmare.**

**----In some cave in the middle of the desert---**

**A tall, well-built man stood facing a table. He wore a long, black cloak with a hood over his head. He looked up when he heard the figure Naru had seen walk up behind him. "Report." he said deeply.**

**"The girl is alive. She's living in the palace." the other said.**

**The built man laughed. "Excellent. You had no troubles did you?"**

**He shook his head. "Vazu and Illana's daughter spotted me but not well. That was it." **

**"Good..good..." He held up a small, red orb into the light. "How much longer...until the next anniversary?" **

**"Hm...a few weeks. About...8 full moons." **

**He laughed again. "Good. We shall make our first move then." He clenched the orb smirking. "Then a Happy birthday." **


	10. Discovery of Secrets Part 2

**Chapter 10: Discovery of Secrets Part 2**

**A few months later...it was once again THAT day. The 15th Anniversery of the Dark War. The day the kingdom was attacked by two rogue high-priests...the day I was born...the day my parents were killed...Even if I didn't realize it right away...**

**Juliana walked down the dirt street in her long, black cloak and her hood over her face. The area was completly quiet, almost like a ghost town. There was no one else around, even the shops were closed. After a while, she stopped and turned back toward the palace. "I wonder what is going on..." **

**When she returned to the palace, even there it was quiet. The servants did their chores silently without any smiling at all. She looked over a saw a few servants throwing flower petals out a window and watch as they flew into the air. She continued walking down the hallway, then saw Vash walking in the same direction as she. "Lord Vash!"**

**He turned and looked at her. "Hello Lady Juliana. How are you this morning?" **

**She walked up to him. "Fine, thank you." She looked around, then back. "Lord Vash, what is wrong with everyone today?"**

**"You don't know? It's the anniversary of the Dark War. It's like this every year."**

**"Oh...I suppose I've always been in my room during this time..."**

**"And tonight is a full moon, so everyone is on edge. Last time there was a full moon on this day, a town to the north was burned completely to the ground. I was on my way to help with preparations for tonight's memorial banquet."**

**"Oh. May I join you?"**

**Vash smiled. "Would love the help, but the Pharaoh wanted to see you in the stables as soon as possible. Thank you though. I'll see you later." **

**"In the stables...?" Juliana shrugged then walked out of the palace. She walked across the courtyard, which was filled with nothing but sunshine, and walked into the royal stables. These stables held the horses that belonged to those with royal blood, the Pharaoh's horses usually kept separately. **

**She walked down the aisle and found Pharaoh Akunumkanon, Atem and Sethos in the last stable, petting a beautifully tanned pony, although it was almost grown, with a white mare and a white tail. "You wished to see me, Pharaoh?" She bowed deeply, seeing as she was in the presence of 3 figures of royalty. **

**"Ah, Juliana. Yes I did. Would you care to join to boys and I on a little horse ride?" The Pharaoh said smiling, even though both Atem and Sethos wore the same faces that the rest of the town did. Juliana could even tell that the Pharaoh was forcing a smile. He was getting old, and was already dangerously sick. Something must really be troubling him this day.**

**"If it would please you, then I will join." she said. **

**"Excellent!" He smiled again, but then began to cough fiercely. When he finally gained some air he said, "Alright, get your horses." **

**Juliana and Sethos walked out of the stall and walked to different ones - the tanned horse belonged to Atem. Juliana walked to her house and looked at it. It was a beautiful white horse with a black mare and black tail, about the same age as Atem's horse. Akunumkanon had given this horse to her as a gift a few years back. She gently petted its nose, then jumped on its back. **

**The four rode out of the city and toward the desert. They rode in silence, Akunumkanon and Atem riding ahead, Sethos riding right behind, and Juliana a few feet back, but not too far incase anything happened. Sethos looked back at Juliana, who was deep in thought, and slowed down his pace so he was riding next to her. "Hey"**

**She ignored him, thinking about different flashbacks swarming through her head. **

**"Juliana!" **

**She blinked, then looked at Sethos. "Forgive me...I was just thinking." **

**He tilted his head to the side. "About today? You should really just relax. Smile every now and then, or else..." He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "You'll turn out like Priest Siamun..." He laughed, but Juliana just stared. He stopped and looked at her. "That was a joke..."**

**"A joke?"**

**"Yeah. It's supposed to make you laugh." She looked down and he frowned. "I'm not helping, am I?"**

**"No...but I thank you for trying." she sighed.**

**Pharaoh Akunumkanon looked back at them. "Keep sharp, you two. We're almost there."**

**They all looked up as they rode to the edge of a cliff and looked down. Below them lay the Valley of the Kings. Small mountains with a few cave entrances covered the entire valley as Egyptian guards stood outside their entrances. **

**"Children, you are looking at the resting place of many generations of Pharaohs before myself. Soon even I will rest here." said Akunumkanon.**

**"Father-"**

**"Hush, Atem. We have other matters to take care of for the moment."**

**Juliana looked at Akunumkanon. "Pardon me, Pharaoh. But why are we here?"**

**"You'll see..." They all rode down hill to the valley and began to ride through it. They rode in silence, only in respect for the dead they passed. The sun was high in the sky by the time they stopped in front of a large dark cave on the other side of the valley. All four jumped off their horses and stood at the entrance. **

**"Pharaoh...where are we?" Juliana asked looking around.**

**He sighed. "Atem, Sethos, please wait here." The two boys nodded and Akunumkanon put a hand on Juliana's shoulder. "Come with me..." He lit a torch and began walking inside.**

**Juliana looked at Atem and Sethos, then followed Akunumkanon. They walked down a dark hallway, Akunumkanon lighting every few torches they found. They continued walking until they stopped in front of a golden door. The Pharaoh bowed, then Juliana also slowly bowed. He then slowly opened the door. Akunumkanon stood in the doorway. "Go..."**

**"Ok..." Juliana slowly walked in front of him and Akunumkanon came in from behind, lighting the torches around the room.**

**It was a typical Egyptian tomb, with golds and gifts surrounding the casket. But instead of one in the room, there were two. The walls were covered with stone carvings of the shadow monters. She slowly walked up between the Egyptian coffins and read the two names:**

**"Pharaoh Zuberi...and Queen Safiya..?" She blinked, then looked at Akunumkanon with confusion covering her face. "These are my parents names, but I don't understand. They were mages, not royalty." **

**"Juliana...it's about time you learned the truth." The old Pharaoh sighed then coughed once. He then walked over to the caskets. "Your mother...was a princess of a far away land. But she felt she could do more than she was already doing, so she came here to live in the palace, but asked if we would keep her blood line a secret.**

**A few years later, your father came to us from the east. He was the bravest man I ever knew..." He sighed again, taking in a breath. "Well, they were both very powerful, Juliana. You must understand this. People of their level attract great evils. But I didn't care, they had become close friends and we fought together." **

**Juliana listened carefully, clenching her fists tightly. "But I don't understand what happened...15 years ago..on this day..."**

**Akunumkanon looked at Juliana with deep eyes. "An old enemy of Safiya's came...he had been posing as a high-priest to try to get close to her. If it wasn't for one of his partners, Zuberi and I could have arrived there before anything happened. Luckily we came before any vital injuries were done...on both her and you. That began the war. Hatred and anger run deep, Juliana. And it drives many mad, to the point of pure insanity and evil."**

**She turned and stared at the places where her father and mother died, continuely rubbing her fingers over the hieroglyphic inscriptions that bore their names. Akunumkanon walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave you...just come out when you're ready to leave. We're not in any hurry." He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.**

**"Pharaoh Zuberi...Queen Safiya..." she whispered to herself. That would also make her royalty, like the people of the city called her. But why had Pharaoh Akunumkanon not told her sooner? Why had no one said a thing? Millions of questions swarmed through her head.**

**"Poor, poor child. In the presence of her dead parents and she does not shed a tear. She has many friends yet is all alone in her soul." said a cold, deep voice. A cold breeze blew through the room, although the door was closed. **

**Juliana quickly looked around. "Who's there? Who are you?"**

**A dark figure appeared in the shadows behind her. He wore a dark black cloak and had crimson red eyes, with long darkish grey hair. He walked up to Juliana. "My name is High-Priest Heishin, child. You need not fear." **

**She quickly turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing here."**

**He smiled. "I have come to help you. Little Princess Juliana..." **

**"How do you know my name?"**

"I know a lot more than that, child. I know more about you than you or anyone else knows." He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "I'm the only one you can truly trust...I know the anger in your heart. Your fear...your darkness. The others fear it. They lie to you day by day."

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon would never lie to me."

**"Oh? He kept this little secret from you. And he knows why Priest Akunadin hates you...he knows what you _really _are. He neglects to tell you because he fears your hidden powers. But I will help you embrace it. Join with me, Juliana. Together we can destroy those that tease you, those that lie to you, those who call themselves your friends. I can see it in your mystic eyes...it's like an open book." He looked into her eyes. "Blue like the sky, and green like the Nile. You're destined for greatness, and only I can show you the way...join me."**

**Juliana looked up at Heishin and her eyes widened as a scene flashed into her mind.**

"_**Not so fast!" yelled one of the priests. He wore a large, black armor and helmet. The priest lifted his arm up as a beam shot out of his arm, toward the pharaoh. **_

_**  
"Pharaoh!" Zuberi yelled. He ran up and blocked the beam with a silver shield but the beam kept coming. Pretty soon the shield began to fall apart.**_

_**  
"Zuberi!" Safiya cried. Juliana turned her head and watched the battle without blinking.**_

_**  
The priest walked forward, the beam hitting the shield even harder. "Get out of here, now!" Zuberi yelled. The beam completely destroyed his shield and hit him.**_

**_  
"ZUBERI!" yelled Safiya. _**

**"You!" She shouted. She slapped his hand away from her face then stepped back. "You killed my father!" **

**Heishin smirked then took out a dagger. He quickly ran up to Juliana and stabbed her in the gut, shoving the dagger as far in as he could. He whispered into her ear: "I did. Your parents were foolish...they refused joining with me...but you _will _join me, Princess. The darkness is too strong in your heart to resist." **

**She coughed, then fired a blast at the door. She then fired another blast through the door to the outside. "Now...every guard in the Valley will be coming here..." **

**He smirked and stepped back. "No matter. I have done my part." He looked at the dagger, covered in Juliana's blood. He smirked again, then disappeared in the shadows.**

**Juliana fell to her knees, gripping her wound. Her vision was flashing in and out of focus but she fought to stay awake. Blood dripped from her between her fingers.**

**"Juliana! Juliana!" Atem, Sethos, and a few guards came running in. "Juliana! Come on, stay awake!" Atem ran to her and looked at the wound. "You can tell us what happened once we get you out of here. Sethos, help me get her up." **

**"Yeah." Sethos walked over and put Juliana's arm over his shoulder as Atem did the same to her other arm. They walked out of the tomb.**

**----A few hours later, back in the palace----**

**Juliana stood on her balcony, staring at the full moon in the night sky. She rubbed the bandages around her wound while staring. Pharaoh Akunumkanon had come in earlier to tell her that a search had begun for Heishin, but she was sure they wouldn't find him. She sighed as there was a knock at the door. "Enter." **

**Naru walked in with her hands behind her back, and watched Juliana as she walked and sat on her bed. "Hey. How are you feeling?"**

**"Better...thank you." **

**She half smiled. "I know this day has been hard for you...but it doesn't have to be bad like this every year."**

**Juliana looked up at Naru. "And why not?"**

**"Because besides the fact that today was the day the Dark War ended, it's also the day of your birth, which is something to celebrate with your friends." she said. Then Atem, Sethos, Vash, Mana, and Chira walked in and they all held out boxes tied with string. Naru also revealed a box she was holding behind her back.**

**"Happy Birthday, Juliana." Atem said smiling.**

**Juliana stared at each one, then lowered her head so her hair covered her face. "My friends..." She then looked up. And for the first time in her entire life smiling with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." **

**They all smiled and walked over to Juliana, handing her presents.**

**...I wish I could end it there. "They all lived happily ever after" would be a good way to end, but it doesn't. Oh no, it was just beginning. The first time I smiled and cried, was the only time for a very very long time, for not soon after that day...our whole lives changed. The first domino fell on a day we wished would never come...**


	11. The Ties That Bond

**Chapter 11: The Ties That Bond**

**Nothing could prepare us for the events that happened next. We're not even sure if it could have been done another way. But when the first domino fell, all we cared about was right now. Our Pharaoh Akunumkanon...was dying...**

**Juliana sat in the weapon room, hammering the blade of a sword. Making weapons was the only thing that kept her mind busy, besides training. And this situation was the last one she wanted to think about. Pharaoh Akunumkanon was dying, and he was calling in different people for last words. **

**"Lady Juliana?" said a man. He was a tall built man with dark skin, which was covered in burn scars, and dark eyes. He wore just a regular Egyptian skirt, which was as dark with soot as his skin was.**

**Juliana looked up at him. "Yes, Dakarai?"**

**"Are you ok?" **

**"I'm fine...why do you ask?" She stood up and dipped the sword into a pool of water.**

**Dakarai followed her. "Because you always come here when you are troubled, and I know that face. Lady Juliana, we all understand how you feel about Pharaoh Akunumkanon. He was like a father to you. We know that this will impact you just the same as Prince Atem and Prince Sethos." **

**She looked into the steam intensely. "...Nothing will be the same..."**

**"Of course not. I'm sure Prince Atem will do his best to continue Pharaoh Akunumkanon's wishes though." **

**Juliana nodded then removed the sword from the water and stared at it. "It's just...I sense something big...something evil...is about to approach." She sighed. "I am not sure what to do."  
**

**He smiled. "Well, you know you are welcome here at any time, my lady." He bowed.**

**"Thank you, Dakarai."  
**

**An Egyptian soldier walked in and looked at Juliana. "Lady Juliana. Pharaoh Akunumkanon wishes to see you now." **

**She nodded, then handed the sword to Dakarai. "I will speak with you later." **

**Dakarai, as well as the other blacksmiths, bowed as Juliana and the soldier walked out. **

**Juliana and the soldier walked up a stair well and slowly approached Pharaoh Akunumkanon's chambers. After a few moments of silence, Juliana looked at the soldier. "Akins, tell me. How does it look?" **

**The soldier frowned. "I'm sorry, Lady Juliana, but it does not look well. He doesn't have long to live..." They walked up to a door and he knocked. "My Pharaoh, Lady Juliana is here." **

**"Enter..." Pharaoh Akunumkanon said, his voice weak behind the door. **

**Akins slowly opened the door and Juliana entered. The door was closed behind her. She took a deep breath and walked toward Pharaoh Akunumkanon's bed. Atem and Sethos stood kneeling at one side of the bed, so Juliana went over and kneeled on the other side and bowed her head. "Pharaoh."**

**He slowly turned his head to look at her. "Juliana...I have so much to tell you...and so little time to say it..." **

**"Then I ask that you say nothing. Please do not waste your strength on me, Pharaoh."**

**"No, I must say this..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Juliana...your parents never meant for what happened to them to happen...but I am pretty sure that they would be very proud of you." He slid his hand over and gripped Juliana's hand. "Please remember your promise...watch over my sons..."**

**She nodded. "I swear it. I will die before breaking my word." **

**"But...remember you have your own life as well. Live the way _you _want...as long if you feel it is the right thing to do..." He removed his hand and put it back to his side. "You may leave..." **

**Juliana bowed, then slowly stood and walked out. **

**Just a few hours after that, we recieved the word. Pharaoh Akunumkanon was dead. The year was 3,104 BC...and Atem was crowned Pharaoh not too long after his father's death. Of course we mourned for the death of a loved Pharaoh, but our time was short. Already we had recieved word that an army to the south was forming to attack our kingdom. It was suspected only a matter of months until the began moving. Everyone believed we were ready, but Atem wasn't going to take any chances...**

**Atem walked down the hallway wearing his golden crown on his head, and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. His long, purple cape swirled behind him as he walked with Juliana to one side, Vash to his other, and a few guards behind him. "What's the status of our men?"**

**"About 30 strong...and 20 not so strong. Most of them are out in the Valley of the Kings. We expect a large number of theives to try and get through there for a while." said Vash.**

**"And everything else?" **

**"We have enough spears and swords for the entire village if they somehow reach the city, which is very unlikely. A few priests will also stay behind just in case." Juliana explained. **

**"Good, good..." They continued walking. **

**Sethos ran up behind them and squeezed passed the guards. "Atem!"**

**Atem ignored him and continued walking. "What is the guard schedule, Juliana?"**

**"Um, we have about 20 around the palace during the day, and about the same during the night. Of course I'll make sure they are all alert." she said.**

**"Atem! Back here!"**

**"Excellent. I think we should have a small one-on-one duel tomorrow, just to make sure the priests are prepared." **

**"That sounds like fun." Vash smiled and stretched his arms up. **

**"Will you inform them, Vash?" Atem said looking at him.**

**"Atem! I have to talk to you." Sethos said, trying to reach his older brother.**

**"Sure, no problem Pr- uh...Pharaoh." **

**Atem smiled. "I'm still me, Vash. Titles don't change anything." **

**Sethos stopped and watch them continue to walk. He even stared as the hallway emptied into nothing. "They change something..." **

**That wasn't the first time either. A lot of us didn't see it, but I noticed more differences around Sethos and Atem then needed. We were all just too busy, and Atem never assigned Sethos anything to do to help with the upcoming battle. I don't know about the others, but I noticed some changes.**

**Juliana walked down the hallway toward Sethos' room, trying to think of what to say to him. 'I pray to the gods that nothing shall happen...' she thought. When she reached the Sethos' door, she stopped. She heard voices inside.**

**"I can't believe the nerve of him! All of a sudden he's pharaoh and has no time for family!" Sethos yelled.  
**

**"Well Sethos, you have to understand that having so many people count on you is a lot to have on the shoulders of one man." said an unknown voice.**

**"It's not all on him! He's got all those priests around him, doing his bidding!" There was a loud crashing sound.**

**"Calm down. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you."  
**

**"I'm sure too. He just doesn't care!" Another crash.**

**Juliana blinked and knocked on the door. She slowly opened it. "Prince Sethos?" She walked in and only found Sethos in the middle of the room, holding a pot he was probably ready to throw again.**

**"What do you want!" he asked angrily. He turned and looked at her. "Did my brother send you to check on me! Too lazy, too _busy _to do it himself!"**

**"No...I came on my own to see how you were."**

**"Oh good...the Pharaoh's favorite has come to pity me. What an honor..."**

**She looked at Sethos sternly. "I don't come to pity you, Sethos. And it matters not if I am the Pharaoh's favorite or not. If I am given orders, I will carry them out to my fullest. But right now I am worried about you. I know Atem hasn't been able to be with you lately, but we're on the edge of a war."**

**"It shouldn't matter! I'm his flesh and blood! There should always be time for me!" he gripped the pot in his hand.**

**"I know...it's just...he just became Pharaoh. I'm sure once this whole battle thing is over everything will go back to normal."**

**"No! Nothing will be the same!"**

**"Sethos..."**

**"Go away! I want to be alone!" **

**Juliana sighed. "Alright...I'll come back later to check on you if you wish." She turned and started walking but stopped. She looked down and saw a small white feather laying delicatly on the ground. "Hm...?"**

**"I said go away!" Sethos threw the pot at her, but missed by a few inches. The sudden crash did cause her to run, however, and he watched her close the door behind her.**

**"That wasn't very nice..." the voice spoke once again. "She sounded like she was trying to help."**

**"I don't care. My own brother should have came first." He sighed. "Tell me where it is."**

**"Are you sure you want to do this?"**

**"Tell me..."**

**A few days passed and I never went back to see him. I didn't want to upset him again, and I was sure I would if I went in when he wasn't ready. One day I decided to see him, but when I arrived to his chambers I found him not present and most of his belongings missing.**

**Juliana ran into the throne room where Pharaoh Atem sat on his throne. Everyone quickly looked at her curiously. "Pharaoh Atem! Sethos is missing!"**

**Atem's eyes widened. "What?"**

**"I searched everwhere. Even his belongings are gone."**

**He stood and looked over at the head guard. "Form a search party and look over the entire kingdom-"**

**"That won't be necessary..." Sethos walked into the room before Atem could finish. He carried a strange staff in his hand, and his face was covered in anger and hatred. He was covered in scratches and bruises and he walked rather slowly as if from exhaustion.**

**Atem smiled at him. "Brother, you're ok."**

**"No thanks to you!" He glared at Atem. "You think you can toss me aside like some sort of slave!" He pointed the staff at his brother, with every intention of killing him. The staff's end began to glow. "Well i won't be treated like a piece of garbage like them, it's time you got what's coming to you!" **

**"Sethos...what are you doing?" Juliana said, staring at the staff.**

**"What I should have done when this all began...DIE!" Suddenly there was a flash of light that covered the entire room. When the light faded, there was no trace of Sethos anywhere.**

**Everyone looked around in shock, Atem just staring at the place where Sethos was. "...Where is he...?"**

**"Search everwhere!" The guard named Akins yelled. All the soldiers in the throne room ran out and began searching the palace. **

**We searched all day and night, for days but with no hope. Prince Sethos just...vanished. Atem was taking it very bad. He isolated himself from everyone else. He mostly locked himself in the library and read from the ancient books. One day, he called the six priests in and asked them to borrow their Millennium Items. None of us knew why exactly, but it wasn't long until we found out. **


	12. New Responsibilities New Problems

**Chapter 12: New Responsiblities, New Problems**

**Juliana, Vash and Naru kneeled down in front of the Pharaoh's throne, waiting for Pharaoh Atem to arrive. They all looked around, Juliana staring at a golden box that sat at the foot of the throne.**

**"I wonder what Pharaoh Atem wishes to tell us," said Naru.**

**Vash smiled. "Maybe he wants to have tea and biscuits with us! Haha!" **

**"What ever it is, we should insist that he waits until he rests..." Juliana sighed, still staring at the box.**

**Naru nodded to her. "Indeed. How long has it been since he's slept?"**

**"Weeks at least. Whatever he was doing, must have been very important." Vash said.**

**Just then, Pharaoh Atem walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the throne at a fairly fast pace and took in a deep breath. "I apologize for keeping you three waiting."**

**"Pharaoh, before you continue, we all agree that you should get some sleep before doing anything else. We only care about your health." Naru said to Atem.**

**Atem turned and smiled at them. "I have been working on this project for weeks. I couldn't possibly sleep with all of my excitement." He turned back around and lifted the lid off the box. "First, Vash. Will you please approach." **

**Vash slowly walked up to the Pharaoh and bowed his head. Atem removed a long golden chain with the senri eye on the end and placed it around Vash's head. "I call it the Millennium Chain. With it you can see the energy level of anyone you wish. A technique that will help greatly in battle."**

**Vash stepped down back to the two girls and stared at the chain around his neck. "Neat..."**

**"Now Naru. Please come forth." Naru walked up and bowed her head as Atem removed a medium-sized hour glass hanging on a string from the box. He held it in front of him. "This is the Millennium Age. It has the same powers as the Millennium Necklace, but instead of only _seeing _the past and future, you can _VISIT_ them as well!"**

**Naru took the Age then bowed her head again. "Thank you, my Pharaoh." She stepped down.**

**He reached into the box one last time and removed a medium-sized golden sphere that had the same creases as his Millennium Puzzle. "And Juliana...to you, my dearest friend, I give to you my first work. Does this shape look familiar?"**

**Juliana stared at the object in the Pharaoh's hands. "I assume you mean besides its physical outside shape?" Atem nodded, then she nodded. "Yes, it is familiar."**

**"Excellent. You need not say what it is outloud yet. I know what you see." He held up the Sphere for Naru and Vash to see. "I intend to continue my father's wish for a millennium of peace, but what about two millenniums? A new generation of Pharaoh calls for a new generation of items. This was the first. The Millennium Sphere." He took a deep breath. "This Item, I infused with a bit of my father's original seven." He looked back at Juliana and talked quietly. "It can also enhance your existing powers, and the ability I'm sure you're already aware of."**

**Juliana nodded and stepped down, holding the Millennium Sphere in her hands.**

**The Pharaoh looked at the three and smiled tiredly, glad the task was complete. "Congratulations. You three are now priests of Egypt. Naru and Juliana, I would like to see you two as well as Chira later in my quaters. Inform Chira to bring the Millennium Key. Shada knows I wish it. You may leave."**

**The three bowed once more and walked out. Each one admired the new items they had recieved. "The other priests won't be able to mock us anymore. We're equal now, perhaps even greater!" Vash said happily, spinning the Millennium Chain around his neck. **

**"Don't go off bragging yet, Vash. These Items have yet to be tested," said Naru, inspecting her own Item.**

**"Yeah yeah." He shrugged. "What do you think, Juliana?"**

**She ignored the two, with her hands clenched around the Sphere. Through her eyes, it seemed to be pulsating. Almost calling out to her.**

**"Juliana."**

**She blinked then looked at Vash. "Yes?"**

**"Are you alright? You seem off in another world lately," Vash said raising an eyebrow.**

**'Maybe a part of me is...' she thought. "I'm going to my room to meditate on the matter at hand." She looked at Naru. "Please get me when the Pharaoh calls."**

**"Sure."**

**Juliana walked down the hallway, leaving the other two stareing at each other and hoping she was ok. She quickly walked into her room and closed the curtains, lighting a few candles. She walked to the center of her room and slowly kneeled down. "Speak and I will listen..." She slowly placed the Millennium Sphere around her neck and the entire room went into a flash of light. **

**She looked around, seeing nothing but light all around. Hearing footsteps, she looked forward. A rather tall man dressed in a long black cloak was walking toward her. The hood of his cloak covered his eyes in shadow. One thing that caught Juliana's eyes was the bright light comeing from the man's chest, but she couldn't tell wht it was. He stopped in front of her and she looked up at him, trying to see his eyes through the shadows. "Who are you?"**

**He stayed silent, but raised his arm and put his hand gently on her cheek. His hand was soft and comforting, and she saw the figure smile. "You will soon know exactly who I am soon. Just know that I am no enemy. I am here to help you, and I always will. Do you believe me?"**

**"Yes..." Juliana put her hand on top of the one on her cheek. "Please show me your face."**

**"I'm afraid I cannot now." He slowly leaned toward her. "But I come with a message..." He leaned closer and slowly kissed her.**

**Her eyes widened for a few seconds then closed, welcomeing the kiss. Inside she felt safe, warm, loved and a sense of belonging. The moment could have lasted forever, but the figure broke the kiss and held her close and tightly.**

**"Never give up fighting," he whispered in her ear. "No matter what. You have people who care for you. People who love you..." He put a hand on her chest where her heart was and again Juliana felt the wave of warmth and belonging. "Just search here when you feel lost...you'll find the answer." He backed up. "Good luck, Princess Juliana..." With that, he turned and began walking the way he came.**

**"Wait!" Juliana shouted to the figure. She found she could not move her feet, but reached out with her hand. "Will I ever see you again...?"**

**He stopped, looked back and smiled as he nodded. He then began walking again. The area began to get darker and darker with each step he took.**

**"Juliana! Juliana!" **

**'A voice. Sounds like Naru...'**

**"Juliana! Come on, wake up!"**

**Back in her room, Juliana's eyes shot open and Naru jumped back from the sudden surprise. She bent over, coughing and breathing heavily. "Naru..."**

**"My god...are you alright? You frightened me. I would have woken you up sooner but I saw your Item glowing. Were you having a vision?" Naru said, putting a hand on Juliana's shoulder.**

**"A vision...perhaps..." She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her cloak and stood. "I'm fine. Is it time?"**

**"Yes. The Pharaoh just called for us."**

**"Then we better not keep him waiting any longer. Let's go." Juliana turned and walked out of the door of her room, Naru following behind.**

**For those of you who don't know, Exodia the Forbidden One is the creature that protects our city, but three other creatures protect Egypt. The names of these three beings is only known to a chosen Pharaoh. It just happens that Atem had inherited the names of the Egyptian Gods; Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He used his gift and gave mine, Naru's and Chira's (technically Shada's) Items the power to summon them because he felt he felt we were the ones wise enough to use the power of the Gods whenever needed. It was funny how he sometimes could see the future, and his Millennium Item didn't possess that power...heh. He gave Naru's Millennium Age the power to summon Obelisk the Tormentor, The Millennium Key the power to summon Slifer, and my Millennium Sphere contained the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra. It wasn't long after this, that the army that threatened our kingdom arrived...**

**The kingdom of Egypt's army ran on foot with weapons at hand toward the enemy. On horses road the Pharaoh at front, then his chosen priests and priestess for the battle. This group included Juliana, Naru, Vash, Seto, Karim, Isis, and Shada. Mahado was told to stay behind to guard the Valley of the Kings, and Akunadin was forced to stay and guard the Shrine of Wedju, where the imprisoned Ka's of theives are kept. The opposing army was about three times as large as Pharaoh Atem's army, but that didn't worry him. The young Pharaoh looked over at his loyal guardians and nodded.**

**Seto nodded back. "Alright! From here on we split up! You all know the plan! Juliana, you're with me. Vash, Isis and Karim are to stay with the Pharaoh at all times! Naru and Shada are to take the remaining soldiers and circle around. Is that clear?"**

**"Yes!" the rest of the priests said in unison.**

**"Good! Let us be off!" Priest Seto lightly kicked his horse and he, Juliana, Vash, Isis, Karim and the Pharaoh took about a thousand troops and charged forward, leaving the others running to different sides, trying to corner the enemy. Seto looked at Juliana and they both slowed down a bit, allowing the normal soldiers passed. "Do you remember our plan."**

**Juliana frowned at him. "Yes...but is it wise to not inform the Pharaoh of this?"**

**He smiled. "Priestess Juliana...the Pharaoh gave you a special gift with extraordinary power. I think we should use it in a time of need, and that is now. We both know that our little army isn't going to win unless they have the strength to do it! Now proceed with the plan!"**

**She sighed and closed her eyes. The Millennium Sphere around her neck began to glow brightly. When the light faded, she looked back at Seto. "It is done."**

**"Excellent. Off to battle then!" He quickly rode off laughing. **

**"...Diaha..."Juliana said to herself, as Seto rode off. She looked forward over the hill and noticed the enemy army slowly working their way toward the other side. Gripping a bow and placeing a container of arrows on her back, Juliana kicked her horse into a fast gallop, toward the enemy. "Monster Ka sealed in the stone slab! I summon you, Black Dragon!" She jumped up into the air as a large stone slab flew out of the sand, knocking a few enemy soldiers away. The slab glowed and a large Red-Eyes Black Dragon flew out, catching Juliana. **

**"Kill the girl! Kill the demon!" the soldiers below shouted. They began lighting arrows and large balls of coated cloth with fire and threw it at the dragon, but Juliana continued to fly toward the center of the army. **

**Seto looked back and smirked, seeing Juliana's dragon under attack. He began chanting and another stone tablet flew out of the sand. "Great beast, Galestgoras! Come forth and destroy my enemies!" A large dragon type creature emerged from the tablet and charged at the soldiers that were attacking Juliana. Its massive claws and tail swiped at the soldiers as they ran with terror. The creature's large jaw grabbed a few men and chopped them into pieces. **

**Juliana looked down at shock at the mini-massacre taking place. "Seto...what are you doing...?" She looked back over at the much larger battle taking place and saw that the Egyptians were losing. She whistled twice and the dragon she rode roared loudly, sending a large fire blast down at a large group of enemy soldiers that were not yet engaged in a fight with the Egyptians. **

**The remaining priests looked up at Juliana's signal. Naru smiled. "Very clever!" She looked over at Shada. "Tell everyone to summon a ka! We may win this battle yet!"**

**"But we're in the middle of the desert! How can we summon monster Ka when there are no stone slabs?" Shada asked.**

**Naru pointed at Juliana's dragon, then at Seto's Galestgoras. "Then how did they summon?"**

**Shada looked at the monsters, then shouted to the other priests. "Summon the ka!" Soon monsters appeared all around the battle field, attacking the enemy. Soon the soldiers ran in fright, not wishing to fight against creatures not of this world. They ran yelling curses and insults at the monsters and the ones who had called them upon the earth. **

**"I'm pretty sure Priest Seto wasn't planning on scarying the enemy away...but this is perfect." Juliana said to herself. "Let us go and make sure they are not running to retrieve some large weapon," she then said to the dragon. **

**As if understanding, the dragon grunted and flew in the direction the enemy soldiers ran. They were actually retreating, and ran faster when they saw the shadow of the black dragon on them. All seemed to be going well until a large blast flew at the dragon and struck it hard. The Red-Eyes roared then disappeared and Juliana began falling from the sky. **

**The memory of her mother falling from a dragon to the ground once again struck her mind and she quickly shook it away. "No!" She fired two dark energy blasts at the ground just before falling, making her landing softer, but not soft enough. She hit the ground hard and groaned in pain as she slowly stood. All around her a group of about 50 men dressed in long black robes with the senri eye on the hood circled her. They all laughed coldly as she glared at them. "What is so funny? You were the ones foolish enough to attack the kingdom that possesses Millennium Items."**

**All the men continued to laugh but one stopped and threw a battered and old shield at Juliana. "A gift from our master..."**

**She caught it and her eyes widened as she recognized the shield as the one that had protected her father until his end. Her eyes glowed their separate colors of rage and her aura flowed around her like fire. She gripped her sword and ran at the one who had thrown the shield. As water rushes into an empty hole, all the robed men came in on Juliana at once, but with no weapons. She slashed at everything and anything that moved around her. Blood stained her clothing, skin and sword as the figures died one by one. **

**The rest of the priests came riding up in their horses with a few soldiers behind them. Vash in the lead with his Millennium Chain glowing around his neck. By the time they reached Juliana, all the men were dead and she was just hacking away at the corpses. "Juliana stop!" Vash jumped off his horse and ran at Juliana.**

**Juliana quickly swung at Vash. "Time freeze!" Naru shouted. Her Millennium Age glowed and the sword in Juliana's hands stopped in mid-air. **

**She fell over but Vash caught her and hugged her tightly. Juliana's whole body shook as she felt the blood on her hands. "It's ok...it's over," Vash said.**

**"What in the name of Ra was THAT, Lady Juliana! Have you lost your mind!" Karim shouted from his horse.**

**Vash glared at him. "Shut it, Karim! She's not in the position to speak at all!"**

**"That's PRIEST Karim to you, you washed up good-for-nothing maggot."**

**"Children! Enough!" Naru shouted at the both of them. "Now... first of all, who..._were_ these men? They don't seem like they were part of the army we fought."**

**"Maybe they were..." said Pharaoh Atem, riding up behind them. Everyone bowed, except for Vash and Juliana. "Why else would they attack at the same time? Perhaps..."**

**"Pharaoh...?" Naru asked, looking at him.**

**"Let's get home everyone! Make sure we leave no injured behind." He looked at Vash, then at Juliana. Sighing, he turned and rode off. The other priests followed, Naru lagging behind to make sure Vash and Juliana were close. **

**Vash helped Juliana onto his horse and got on behind her. They all rode off, unknowing of the two dark figures that had stood watch on a cliff during the entire battle.**

**"I think that went well...don't you Runihura?" Heishin said. **

**The man behind him smirked and nodded. "Very well."**

**"I believe the Princess is ready...we act tonight. " He laughed evily.**

**Once we returned to the palace, Atem questioned me on the incident. Still in shock, I told him what I could. I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room. Later on though, word spread that there would be a grand party to celebrate the new Pharaoh's first victory. Who had suggested the party was unknown, but everyone was excited and getting ready. Rumor among the palace guards said that something unexpected was to happen...**

**Juliana sat alone in her room, sitting on her bed. She slowly moved her hand around her father's shield, as if trying to absorb the memories around it. There was a knock at the door and she hid the shield under her bed. "...Come in..."**

**A young servant girl walked carrying a medium-sized box. "Pardon the intrusion, my lady..."**

**"It's fine. What is it?"**

**"A package for you...from Priest Seto..." She held the box out infront of her. "He wishes to see you at the banquet tonight..."**

**"Hm." Juliana walked up and took the box, looking at it. "Please inform Priest Seto that I am attending the banquet on more reasons than just his invitation."**

**The servant bowed. "Will that be all, my lady...?"**

**"Yes, thank you." When the servant girl left, Juliana placed the box on her bed and slowly opened it. On the top was an already blossomed light blue rose. She picked it up carefully and placed it on her bed. She then reached into the box again and pulled out a two piece outfit that seemed like it was made for royalty. There was a top that covered just her chest that had two long pieces of cloth that tied around her neck, and a long skirt that tied at the side. Both pieces were mostly made of blue silk, except for one sash to tie around her waist which was gold. **

**She stared at the beautiful outfit, then removed the last few objects from the box. There were four golden bands, two long ones for the upper arm and two shorter ones for the wrist, that contained a pattern of sapphires and emeralds all around them. "Hmm..."**

**That night, the grand hall was filled with people. Three long rows of tables, two on the sides and one at the head, were occupied by royalty, nobles, soldiers, and the specially invited. Large plates of different foods surrounded the table as everyone ate and drank happily in this celebration. The two side tables were separated far enough to allow a large group of people to just stand and talk, or dance. The table at the head sat the Pharaoh and the priests. Pharaoh Atem sat in the center, with Priest Seto on his right side, and Priest Akunadin on the left. **

**Pharaoh Atem stood and the entire room was swept with silence. "Tonight, we celebrate a joyous occasion! Our kingdom continues to reign under peace and happiness thanks to our brave soldiers. You are the proof that this wonderful kingdom is not run by just one man, but by many. Let us take a moment and remember those who died, protecting our peace.." The room was silent for a few moments, then he continued. "Let us begin the evening with a colorful dance?" He sat. "Priestess Naru, please begin."**

**Naru nodded and stood up out of her chair. She walked over to a group of musicians who readied their instruments. She then took out her flute and began to play. The doors to the grand hall opened and a group of dancers, including Chira and Juliana, slowly walked in with the beat of the music. As the beat of the music grew faster, so did the dance steps. The dancers twirled and flipped, all waving long colorful sashes around with their hands. Juliana and Chira, using their own magic, created beams of light along with their sashes.**

**Seto watched the dance without looking away, mostly keeping his eyes on Juliana and pleased that she had worn the outfit he sent her. He rested his chin on his hands and smiled to himself as he watched. **

**The dance and music lasted for about 15 minutes until everything slowed and the dancers bowed in front of the Pharaoh. Everyone clapped and cheered, especially the Pharaoh who gave them a standing ovation. "Excellent! magnificently done! Now, let us all enjoy the rest of our food." The Pharaoh sat and the dancers walked out except Naru and Juliana, who remained. Naru walked back to her seat, and Juliana stood behind Atem. **

**Once the feast was over, everyone either stood or remained seated and talked amongst themselves. Seto stood and walked over to Juliana. "May I speak with you outside, my lady...?" **

**"Hm? Uh..." She looked over at Atem, then back at Seto. "Alright." The two walked out of the hall and into the gardens under the night sky. Juliana breathed in the cool air then looked at Seto, who was staring at her. "What?"**

**He smiled. "Nothing. Just...that outfit looks beautiful on you..."**

**"...Are you sure it's not the other way around?"**

**"Quite sure..." Seto walked closer to Juliana, putting one hand on her waist and the other caressing her cheek. **

**She stared into his eyes, breathing more deeply. 'Could Seto be the man in my vision...?'**

**"Your eyes...they're two different colors. Do you know why?"**

**"Master Akunumkanon said I inherited them from my parents...my father had green eyes and my mother had blue."**

**"Ah. And from I've heard from the others, you also inherited your mother's beauty, as well as your father's strength. But I believe you've improved on those attributes. I see something in your eyes though...such pain and suffering, Juliana. And you have the strength to endure such pain. That's something most of use could never understand. But I do..."**

**Juliana looked down. "Most people would consider holding your feelings in as a weakness.."**

**He put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes back to his. "They're fools. I...have something I've been meaning to tell you..." His hand moved back to her cheek. "I've fallen in love you with. Ever since the first day I saw you..." Seto moved in and kissed her, holding it out.**

**But the kiss wasn't like the one in her vision. A great chill swam across her body. She felt anger, sorrow, pain and suffering. Not all she felt was from Seto though. It was as if she could feel the emotions he inflicted or will inflict on others. She sensed a sleeping darkness inside his heart, ready to burst. Juliana quickly pushed him away and stepped back. "No...I'm sorry..." With that, she ran back into the grand hall and passed all the people and ran back into her room.**

**Vash watched her run and then looked around. He saw Pharaoh Atem starting to follow Juliana. "Pharaoh?"**

**He turned and looked at Vash. "I'm just going to see what is wrong. I'll be back." With that he kept walking. Soon he reached Juliana's room and opened the door. Looking inside, he found her at the balcony staring at the city. "Juliana, is everything alright?"**

**"Yes..."**

**He walked over and stood next to Juliana. "I heard you and Priest Seto..."**

**She looked at him. "You did?"**

**He nodded. "You know, about your eyes, both you and Seto were right and yet wrong at the same time. But I know what they truly symbolize..."**

**"You do? What?"**

**He placed one hand behind his back, a small ball of a strange energy appeared in it. He smirked. "I'll tell you..."**

**Back in the Grand Hall, Vash walked around and listened to the different conversations of the people. He looked over at a different group and saw the black and red spikes with a purple cape flowing to the floor. "Pharaoh Atem?"**

**He turned and smiled. "Yes, Vash?"**

**"You spoke to Juliana already?"**

**Atem blinked. "What do you mean? I haven't spoken to Juliana all evening." **

**Vash stood for a split second, then started running toward Juliana's room. "NARU! FOLLOW ME, NOW! WE GOT TROUBLE!"**

**Naru and Vash ran up toward Juliana's room, followed by Pharaoh Atem and a few guards behind them. But by the time the arrived in her room, it was too late. They stood frozen as they saw Runihura in his usual black cloak standing with Juliana unconsious in his arms. He looked at them, smirked, then disappeared. **

**"Oh no..." Naru whispered.**


	13. Difference Between Revenge and Justice

**Chapter 13: The Difference Between Revenge and Justice**

**"Was there any trouble?" Heishin asked.**

**"None at all. It was simple." Runihura laughed.**

**Juliana awoke inside some kind of shrine it seemed like. She tried to move but found her arms and legs chained against a wall. She saw Heishin and Runihura and tried harder to break free of the binds. "You!"**

**Heishin looked at her and smirked. "And the little princess awakes."**

**"Let me go, murderer." **

**"Haha! I'm afraid I can't do that." He walked to a wall to the left of Juliana and leaned on it. "My associate Runihura would like to speak with you first."**

**"Heh." Runihura walked in front of Juliana and stood a few feet from her. "Now, how do we begin?"**

**"You could release me...so I can kill you..."**

**He laughed then smirked. "There we go. How do you feel right now?"**

**"I'm in the presence of two traitors of the Pharaoh as well as the murder of hundreds of people INCLUDING my parents...I feel the way any _normal _person would. I'm angry and you wouldn't like me angry..."**

**"On the contrary, we would. But the thing is, you are not normal, are you?"**

**Juliana stared at him, then looked over at Heishin. "It's clear who the smartest of this group is..."**

**"Brains and the brawn, darling. But answer the question." Heishin smiled.**

**"I don't have to tell you anything..."  
**

**"Ah, but whether you know it or not, you're telling us everything." Runihura put his hand under Juliana's chin and moved her head from side to side. "Like an open book. I said I would tell you what your eyes symbolized, did I not?" When she stayed silent, he continued, "You're right eye, blue. First of all, the right which would symbolize..._good_ or..._light._ Blue for the white dragon that happens to have blue eyes as well. Then you're left eye...green. You've seen the female Dark Illusionist correct?"**

**She stared at nothing as she remembered the Dark Magician Girl. The one who had saved her from the murdering hands of Heishin and Runihura when she was born. The one that had watched over her as she grew old enough to wander on her own. That creature was the closest thing Juliana had to a mother.**

**"Her eyes are green as well," Runihura continued. "But her skill is in _dark _magic. Do you remember you're first encounter with the seven Millennium Items? The Millennium Scales measured you're ba as equal light and dark."**

**"How do you know about that?"**

**It was Heishin who answered this time. "Runihura has been patrolling the palace ever since our little disappearing act, watching you children."**

**"So it was you that Naru saw before..."**

**"The point is, Juliana, that the life you have lived so far has depended on the constant balance of both light and dark. But what happens when the balance is...tipped." Runihura snapped his fingers and backed away as Juliana's bonds disappeared.**

**Heishin stepped forward. "You and I are going to have a little duel."**

**Juliana reached to put a hand on her Millennium Sphere, but felt it missing from around her neck. She looked around frantically as Heishin laughed.**

**"Just one rule exists. No Millennium Items. You use only your natural or...unnatural skills. Heh heh."**

**"Hm...fine."**

**"Excellent. Seiyaryu, come to me!" A large, magenta colored dragon appeared behind Heishin. It screeched loudly and waved its razor sharp wings. "Attack." The dragon screeched again and flew at Juliana. **

**She jumped to the side to avoid the dragon, but was then met by a slash from a sword Heishin had unsheathed. She yelled in pain and glared at him. "You said this was a duel!"**

**"I also said no rules except no Millennium Items." Heishin laughed. "Now attack back!" He slashed at her again.**

**A long sword appeared in Juliana's hand and she blocked the attack. She then jumped back and ran at Heishin, slashing as hard and fast as she could. **

**Heishin laughed. "That's it, Juliana! Let your anger free! Release the darkness inside!" **

**The duel continued for an hour, but it wouldn't last much longer. Juliana was beginning to lose energy and felt something inside of her about to burst. She took one final swing at Heishin but was blasted back by a large dark energy shot. She slammed against a wall and was pinned down by the Seiyaryu.**

**Heishin walked over and sheathed his sword. "Heh heh...and now we finish it. It's time you faced your _true_ destiny, Juilana! A princess of darkness! Destroy all who oppose you!" He knelt down, one of his hands glowing with dark energy.**

**"NO!" Juliana screamed in pain.**

**The Pharaoh and his court all stood in the center of the throne room, discussing their next course of action. Naru's eyes widened as a sharp pain struck the back of her head and a chill ran down her spine. "Did anyone else feel that...?"**

**"I did." Vash said quickly.**

**Atem nodded. "As did I. We must act quickly!" He looked over at Priest Mahado and Priest Seto. "How many men can we spare to start a search for her?"**

**"As many as needed, Pharaoh. It will just take time to gather them." Mahado answered.**

**"Time is something we do not have. Both of you gather any available guard and soldier and form an army as fast as you can." **

"Pharaoh, is all this really necessary?" Priest Akunadin asked.

**He looked at him. "You know as well as I do this is more than necessary. Everyone!" He turned and looked at all of the priests. "Prepare for another Dark War!"**

**"Another Dark War..." The priests whispered. Most were only children during the first war, and trembled at the thought of the events that had happened. They had a few minutes to reminice when a guard ran through the large doors.**

**"My Pharaoh! Priestess Juliana is at the front gates! Shall I let her pass?" **

**"Juliana?" He said looking at the guard. Naru quickly ran toward the front gates, later followed by Vash. "Alright, get every available soldier and send them to the front gates just in case. Everyone stay on your guard." Atem and the remaining priests ran to follow Naru and Vash.**

**Naru arrived at the gates as they slowly opened and the soldiers stood to the sides, ready with their spears. When the gates opened far enough to see Juliana, Naru stopped and smiled. "Juliana! Thank goodness you're ok!"**

**Juliana said nothing and slowly walked forward. She wore a long black cloak with a large hood that covered her eyes and nose. The Millennium Sphere around her neck was glowing brightly.**

**"Juliana...?"**

**"Surrender all your Millennium Items and I shall spare your lives..." Juliana said. Her voice seemed colder and had a small echo to it.**

**"What...? What are you talking about?"**

**"This is your last warning...give me your Millennium Items." **

**"Since when does Juliana want the Millennium Items? You have one."  
**

**"Naru, look out!" Vash said as he came running behind her. He tackled Naru to the ground as Juliana shot a dark blast at her. The blast missed the two and struck a nearby tree, setting it on fire. "She's under Heishin's control! You can't just talk to her."**

**"But...it's still Juliana..."**

**"Not the one we grew up with. You stay here. I'll go see if I can break the control." Vash stood up and walked towards Juliana.**

**Juliana laughed evily. "Wouldn't it help if I was under some kind of control? If you think you are going to fight me, I suggest you reconsider. There's no way you can defeat me..." **

**"Yeah well...it's worth a try, right?" He unsheathed his sword from his side and looked at the Millennium Chain around his neck. "Millennium Chain...assist me in this battle. Help Juliana find the light within the darkness." His Chain and sword began to glow and he got into a fighting stance.**

**"Heh...you've made a large mistake." A large black sword appeared in her hand that had its own aura flowing around it. She smirked and ran at Vash as their swords clashed together. **

**The others arrived and watched the battle in shock and horror. Never before had a mage of the royal court gone evil. This was an epic battle between two high level mages with two newer and more advanced Millennium Items. It wasn't sure who would win this battle. **

**Vash jumped back, taking a slash across the chest from Juliana's sword. Griting his teeth from the pain, he looked at Naru, then at Atem and nodded. 'Hope this works...' He stood up straight and started walking toward her. "Juliana, listen to me. Don't let Heishin use you as a puppet. You have people here who care for you..."**

**Her eyes widened as she remembered what the man in her vision had said. She stood in one place, the hand gripping her sword shaking and her eyes flashing different colors. The sudden break left her open for attack. Vash ran up and slashed at her right arm. She yelled in pain as she gripped her arm.**

**"Naru, now!" Vash yelled.**

**A light blast appeared in Naru's hands. "I'm sorry, Juliana. It's for your own good..." She fired the blast at Juliana's feet and the blast shot up, surrounding her. She once again yelled in pain.**

**Pharaoh Atem then walked up, his Millennium Puzzle glowing around his neck. He held his hand out pointed toward Juliana. "MIND CRUSH!" **

**There was absolute silence, then Juliana fell to the ground, the sword disappearing. No one moved, but slowly began to relax knowing that she would be unconsious for a while. But everyone gasped and grabbed their weapons when Juliana began to twitch and yell, as if in extreme pain.**

**"How can she be awake after taking a head on mind crush spell from the Millennium Puzzle...?" Priest Karim asked.**

**"Because that spell works best on humans with weak minds." Priest Akunadin said, crossing his arms. "Juliana is neither weak minded or human." Everyone but Isis and Karim glared at Akunadin.**

**Vash looked back at Juliana, who's outfit had changed back into what she had worn to the banquet. She screamed in unbearable terror and pain. Vash looked at Juliana's face and could see pain as tears ran down her cheeks. He turned to Pharaoh Atem and Priest Akunadin. "What's happening to her! A spell from the Millennium Puzzle shouldn't be doing this." **

**"Perhaps it's an after-shock from the Dark Priest's magic...?" Isis asked.**

**"No, that's my doing." Akunadin said plainly.**

**Atem looked at Akunadin intensely. "What do you mean...?"**

**"In the beginning of our training, I put a spell on her. As a discipline act of course in case she tried to go against me." **

**Mahado spoke now. "And what exactly does this spell do...?"**

**"If she were to ever hurt someone innocent, someone she wasn't supposed to, she would feel their pain and then some. At least ten times the amount of pain of the victim. This is the first time it's happened, so I imagine she's feeling the pain of that person's entire life."**

**Vash's hand quickly went to the wound on his chest. "Remove the spell from her then!"**

**"Can't. It's permanent."**

**"WHAT!" Vash ran over and grabbed Akunadin's robes, lifting him up. "What do you mean 'PERMANENT!' You mean you put a _curse _on her and you can't remove it!"**

**"I guess so, yes. But here's the thing..." He punched Vash hard in his chest. **

**Vash yelled at the jolt of pain, but Juliana yelled even louder. He took deep breaths, glaring at Akunadin. "What's the big idea! You're hurting Juliana!"**

**"So what! Think I care that she's of royal blood! Think I'm worried about you fools! Washed up amateurs that are lucky to have reached the rank of mage! HA!"**

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pharaoh Atem roared. He looked at Akunadin angrily, then at the guards. "Get Juliana out of here. Bring her to her room and take care of her wounds. The rest of you get to your normal spots. Priest Akunadin, I want you to come with me. You as well, Priest Seto. Only because your face tells me you want to say something."**

**Everyone began walking, Priest Akunadin and Seto following Atem to the throne room. Atem slammed the door and looked at the two. "Someone talk to me..."**

**Both priests were silent for a while, then Akunadin finally spoke. "Pharaoh, I don't understand why I'm standing here..."**

**"If I may speak," said Seto, looking at Akunadin. "I think you need to stay away from Juliana. I think the training incidents were enough but this is way too far."**

**"What training incidents?" Atem asked.**

**"My Pharaoh, Priest Akunadin has purposely abused Priestess Juliana every time they trained. The day she had fallen asleep was due to a blow to the head by Akunadin."  
**

**"What! Why was I not informed off this? Why wasn't my father? Juliana had the opportunity."  
**

**"Perhaps she was afraid she would be beaten worse."**

**"..." Atem looked at Akunadin, who showed no emotion. "Your training sessions with Juliana are hearby over. You will not come within twenty feet of her, do you understand?"**

**Akunadin shrugged and walked out. Normally Atem would have ordered him to come back, but he was too tired to make any more orders. "You may go, Seto. Thank you."**

**Seto bowed and walked out.**

**Vash and Naru walked up the stairway toward Juliana's room. Vash just wore his normal palace outfit, except he had no shirt on, which was replaced by bandages across his chest. They both walked down the hallway and saw two guards standing outside Juliana's room. They started walking to the door but the guards held them back. "Priestess Juliana wishes not to be disturbed." a guard said.**

**"But we're her friends. We just want to make sure she's ok." Naru said.**

**"I'm sorry. She said no one."**

**Vash shot both guards a deadly glare. "Let...us...through..."**

**Both guards blinked, then stepped away from the door. Vash and Naru walked through the door, and saw the entire room blackened and dark. Even the balcony was covered. Naru created a ball of light in her hand. "Juliana?"**

**"I said no visiters..." they heard from a corner of the room. **

**Naru lighted a few candles and both she and Vash walked over to the right corner on the other side of the room where Juliana sat. "Hey Juliana. How are you feeling?"**

**"Better than I should be..."**

**"What's that supposed to me?"**

**"I hurt my friends...I betrayed my Pharaoh...and I gave in to the powers of darkness...I deserve to still be in pain."**

**"That doesn't matter," Vash said. "I'm fine. Everyone's fine and so are you, so everything turned out ok." **

**"They were both in front of me," Juliana sighed. "I thought...I could bring justice for my parents' deaths..."**

**"Juliana..." Naru kneeled in front of her. "There's a difference between revenge and justice. Justice is when you fight for what you believe in, and no one gets hurt. A family who was robbed would know justice is served when the thief is caught and brought in for trial. Revenge is the darker path of one's intention of seeking justice. I think you know that by now..."**

**Juliana stayed silent only staring at the ground. Vash sighed and turned around. "Just know that we're still your friends, and we're here for you. Come find us when you're ready to make up for your mistakes." He started walking out the door and Naru soon followed. **

**When they both left, Juliana sighed. "I don't know what to do..."**

**"Listen to your friends. They seem to know what they're talking about." said a voice. **

**Juliana looked around, recognizing the voice as the one that was in Sethos' room the day she visited him. She looked at a corner opposite the room and saw a white feather in the light. "Were you here the whole time?"  
**

**"Yes. Look, I can't tell you what to do with your life, but there are always choice. Some good, some bad. The bad choices can be undone with time if you allow them."**

**"I don't know if I can..."**

**"Well, you never know if you can unless you try right? I've learned that the beauty of the human heart is that it's able to grow and learn from all experiences. Whatever your choice, make sure it's the one you want." There was a flutter of wings, and Juliana knew the figure was gone.**

**She put a hand on her chest where her heart was and closed her eyes. After a moment, she quickly stood and ran out the door after Vash and Naru. "I have to tell the Pharaoh!"**


	14. Second Dark War

**Chapter 14: The Second Dark War**

**In the Pharaoh's chambers, Juliana kneeled before Atem while Vash and Naru stood off to the side. She was busy explaining Heishin's plans of attack. "A large army will come on all sides of the city, with Heishin himself approaching the main entrance. His forces will be very strong and well armed. We must act quickly and I do not say this lightly. They attack at dawn."**

**Pharaoh Atem looked out the window then nodded. "Very well. We shall gather every available man at once." He looked at Juliana and smiled. "Welcome back, Priestess Juliana."**

**"It's good to be back, my Pharaoh. Just wish I had listened to some wise words sooner..." She looked over at Vash and Naru who smiled.**

**"Vash." **

"Yes, Pharaoh?"

**"Gather every priest and head guard and tell them to meet me in the throne room. We have a lot of work to do before sunrise..."**

**A few minutes later--**

**Pharaoh Atem sat on his throne overlooking the nine priests and a hand-full of guards. He cupped his hands under his chin and stared at them in thought, invisioning the layout of the entire city and where to place the separate armies. "Alright. For the outside wall of the city itself, Akins I trust you to spread your men and the others evenly along the wall. Make sure every able body man is fighting in the morning."  
**

**"It will be done, Pharaoh." Akins bowed.**

**"Now..." He looked at the priests. "Seto and Mahado. You two will occompany me at the entrance to the palace. Akunadin and Naru I place you two in charge of the north wall. Isis and Vash will go to the south wall, and the rest of you will guard the west wall." (The palace entrance overlooks the East where the sun rises.)**

**They all bowed and began to walk off when Atem called out again. "Naru, Vash, wait a moment I would like to speak with you. Juliana, please stay outside the door and come in when they leave."**

**Juliana nodded and walked out with the others as Naru and Vash stayed behind. They watched as Atem slowly sat up from his throne and walked toward them. "Is there still something bothering you, Pharaoh?" Naru asked.**

**"Atem, please, for I now speak in upmost seriousness and as a friend." He looked at them. "I want to know if you two are truly ready to fight at sunrise. You both know what happened the previous Dark War, and Naru...I heard you saw with your own eyes the serious damage." **

**Naru slowly nodded. "Yes, but things are different now."  
**

**"How so?"**

**"Well, for one thing we have you." Vash smiled. "And you have us! We're more prepared this time around then the first." **

**"Heh heh. This is true. But I ask of you two to keep a promise." **

"Anything." They both said in unison.

**"Watch out for each other. Not just now but forever," Atem said to them. "You two and Juliana led different lives then the rest of us, and only you three alone can come close to understanding each other. But I know you're strong. Possibly even stronger than the rest of us, that's why I gave you the new Millennium Items. Promise me you'll look out for each other until the end of all time."**

**They both nodded, but Naru now spoke. "Pharaoh, why not bring Juliana in here if you mean for the _three _of us to look out for each other?"**

**"Because Juliana for now considers protecting others as duty, not friendship. She will in time though, with your guidance. Now go prepare yourselves and your troops for the upcoming battle." **

**The two bowed and walked out. Juliana watched them leave, then entered the throne room herself. "Atem."**

**"Ah, Juliana. Please come closer. First, do you know why I placed you to the west wall?"**

**She nodded. "To keep me away from Heishin." **

**Atem nodded. "Good, I'm glad you understand. We can't risk anything happening to you again and endangering yourself as well as the others. Now...I have a separate mission for you. And I will only say this once."**

**"Alright. I will complete this mission to the full extent."**

**"When I borrowed Isis' Millennium Necklace, I saw a glimpse of the future. Many many years after our own. Perhaps many millennia." he said, looking out the window.**

**"That far...? What did you see?" **

"I saw someone who possesses the Millennium Puzzle. Lots of people who need people like us..." He looked at Juliana. "I need you to make a promise to me, now."

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm going to cast a spell on your Millennium Sphere...that will allow you to live until this day arrives. I need you to watch over the keeper of the Puzzle, as you have for me. Watch out for all of the Millennium Items. I trust you to do the right thing, as my father did." **

**"I will never fail you, Atem. I swear it." **

**He smiled walking foward and hugged Juliana tightly. "I know you won't my friend. Now go prepare yourself well for the upcoming battle."**

**Juliana bowed and exited the room.**

**A few hours later, sunrise was only a few minutes away. All of the priests and guards were positioned at their appointed areas, ready for anything. Atem, Seto and Mahado sat on their horses at the entrance to the palace with a group of soldiers, watching the sun slowly rise. At the horizon, they saw a group of about five hundred men approuching the city, all walking with a dark aura around them. **

**The three stood watching as the army came closer. "Strange...," said Mahado. "Seeing this, I believe Juliana exaggerated a bit. I expected more than this." **

**"Perhaps this is part of Heishin's plan...to wear down our defenses with a first wave, and then attack with a much stronger second army," Seto said without taking his eyes off the army.**

**Atem nodded. "It is a possiblity. No matter what, don't let down your guard. I don't believe Heishin will make the mistake of underestimating us..."**

**They watched as the first battle at the gates of the city began. Both armies fought with all their strength and soon it was visible that both were dealing heavy casualties. Atem gripped the ropes of his horse tightly when he heard Naru's voice within is head. 'Pharaoh Atem!' **

**'Naru? What is it?'**

**'I just recieved word from one of Priest Shada's messangers. There's a fairly large army attacking from the west! We're on our way over there right now.'**

**Atem cursed and looked back at the palace. 'Alright. We're on our way as well Naru. Be careful.' He looked at Mahado and Seto. "Just as we thought. This isn't the only army. Naru just told me there's another attacking from the other side."**

**Seto cursed in Egyptian. "Of course! They knew most of our defenses would be focused at the city."**

**"Mahado. Go and make sure they're ok." Atem said.**

**Mahado nodded, dismounted his horse, then ran toward the back of the palace.**

**Meanwhile, Shada, Karim and Juliana were busy fighting a large group of men that had come through a large whole in the palace wall. Karim growled as he knocked about five men to the ground. "How did they get through so easily! These walls could survive any blast!"**

**"Perhaps there was a weakness in the part of the wall that fell. But only a constructor would know something like that..." Shada said. **

**"Correct!" said a voice within the crowd. A few soldiers parted, leaving two men just standing there. They both wore beige Egyptian robes that were old and tattered and were darker than even some of the townspeople. "We built this part of the palace and know every part of the wall...every nook and every cranny.." said the same man.**

**"Who in the name of Ra are you!" glared Karim at the two men.**

**Juliana looked at them and growled. "Two of our own builders. The one with the mouth is Zaiko, and the younger one is Zaltor. How could you two betray the Pharaoh like this!"**

**"For the better benefits, my lady. We choose to live, to work for the stronger side. You haven't even tasted our full strength..." Zaiko laughed and he and Zaltor ran out, followed by the rest of the soldiers.**

**Naru and Akunadin then ran up, Akunadin stopping in the middle of the hallway. "What's going on? Are they retreating?" Naru asked.**

**Mahado then also ran up. "Everyone! The army at the front of the city is retreating! The Pharaoh wants everyone there to pursue, we won't give them the chance for another attack."**

**"I don't think they're retreating..." Juliana said, staring at the way the army they fought had left.**

**"What do you mean?" Naru said looking at her.**

**"Hm...Mahado." She turned and looked at him. "You help supervise the building of the pyramids right?".**

**"For the most part, yes. Why?"**

**"Which one was made recently? They'll be going there I know it. They probably hid traps and secret passage ways all inside, that's where they'd want us to fight." **

**Soon Pharaoh Atem and the rest of the priests arrived and were filled in on the situation. Atem sighed and looked around at the priests. "Alright, we'll have to change our plan. We'll have to split up into singles, one army to priest, all around the pyramid. Make sure you're not by yourself. And Juliana, I want you positioned the last place we'd find Heishin, is that clear?"  
**

**"Yes, Pharaoh." **

**"Alright, let's go!" **

**All of the priests mounted horses and the army rode out into the desert, toward the pyramids. The most recent pyramid to be built was perhaps the largest to have been built in a hundred years. Its outside walls were completely covered in gold and protected by a power spell so no theif could steal pieces of the wall. It contained hundreds of rooms and passage ways, as well as unknown mysteries that were placed there by a few builders. When they reached the pyramid the split off in all different directions.**

**Juliana and her army slowly walked down a large hallway, carefully looking around. She heard movement ahead of them and looked forward. There stood Zaltor with a torch in his hand. "It's Zaltor! After him!" They all ran after Zaltor and found themselves in a large room, facing a large group of Heishin's army. A great and bloody battle began all throughout the pyramid. Many men on both sides lost their lives that morning, and the battle wasn't even half over. **

**Soon the ground beneath them began to shake, and the ceiling above them began falling on top of them. Some men ran for their lives, but the brave stood their ground and continued to fight. Juliana looked around, then began running. "Pharaoh!"**

**The young Pharaoh stood in disbelief as the whole pyramid began caving down. This was not supposed to happen! How did it get like this? If he was to do something, it must be now. There was only on thing left to do. He turned around and ran down the collapsing corridor. Warriors were running in every direction. Most heading toward where the Pharaoh had left.**

**  
"Where is she!" He said to himself. His purple cape was then caught be a falling stone and he fell back. He tugged hard, trying to release himself when Juliana ran to him and cut him free.**

**  
"Sorry I was late. How is our army holding out?" she asked looking around.**

**  
"Not as well as we would hope...," Pharaoh Atem sighed.**

**  
Juliana looked at him. "My unit's doing well against the two traitors. I will go and help your unit," she said. She was about to run off when Atem grabbed her.**

**  
"Wait. You must do something for me," Atem said urgently.**

**  
She blinked and nodded. "Anything."**

**  
He reached into his pocket and removed a small, black orb. "I do not know what will happen when this battle is over but I know we'll need this. This orb contains the spirit of one of the most fierce Shadow Monsters in my possession." He puts it in the Juliana's hand. "I wish you to give this to the chosen one. You know who I mean."**

**  
"But...," she began. Vash then ran up to them.**

**  
"My Pharaoh! My unit has taken control of the bottom sector," he said.**

**  
"Great Vash. Good work," the Pharaoh said.**

**  
Vash looked Juliana and smirked. "What's wrong with you? Your weak unit hasn't beaten the traitors yet?" he said jokingly, trying to ease the mood. **

**  
She glared at him. "MY unit is doing quite fine, thank you. At least they have skills. Unlike a certain someone I know."**

**  
"Please stop fighting you two. This is not the time or the place! I'll need you two to take care of things for a while," Atem sighed.**

**  
Vash looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"**

**  
Pharaoh Atem looked at Vash. A serious look crossed his face. "Remember the promise. We can't afford any mess ups at this time."**

**  
Vash nodded and Juliana looked at both of the questioningly. She then looked at Pharaoh Atem. "Please don't...,"**

**  
"I must. I'm counting one you two now. Don't let me down," he began walking and stops before he turned the corner. ' Five thousand years from now. Don't forget.' He said telepathically as he disappeared around the corner.**

**  
Vash stretched. "Well, I guess I better go help the Pharaoh." He looked to his side and noticed that Juliana was gone. "Hmm? Oh well." He ran in the direction Pharaoh Yami went and finally stood next to him.**

**  
The two stood in front of an army of Shadow Creatures (Duel Monsters). "Prepare yourself, High-Priest!" Atem yelled.**

**  
Heishin stood there behind the monsters. He wore black armor and a dark helmet. His eyes were ruby red. He smirked.  
The Pharaoh removed the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and it began to glow. A bright light filled the area...**


	15. Interlude to a New Shadow

**Chapter 15: Interlude to a New Shadow**

**The next few days seemed to move in slow motion...Atem had used all of his power to trap Heishin inside an enchanted tomb locked with a seal that couldn't be broken easily. The tomb was buried deep within the very pyramid we had fought in, and Atem, depleated of energy, was immediatly taken back to the palace for rest. Everyone was happy the danger was finally over, but worried about the Pharaoh. The best we could do was continue as normal...if there was anything normal about it...**

**Juliana stood in a small room facing a large group of children, all boys and girls around the age of seven. The children sat with small staffs in their hands, eagerly listening to Juliana. She looked over the classroom and sighed. "Alright children, let us begin with warm ups."**

**The children simultaneously stood and held their staffs in front of them with both hands. Small lights appeared all over the room and danced, almost like fireflies in the night. Some were bigger than the others, showing the more experienced ones away from the less knowledgeable. **

**Juliana walked around the room, inspecting each child and helping the ones having trouble. She turned her back to help one small boy when a large blast sounded from the other side of the room. She didn't even have to look away to know who it was. "Children, it would seem Lady Mana has graced us with her presence."**

**The children quietly giggled and dropped their spells, parting away so Mana came into clear view. She had tried helping a student with a spell, but had borrowed the amateur staff instead of using her own and overloaded it. "Eh heh. Good day."**

**"Good day." Juliana turned and faced Mana. "May I ask why you have come to visit, Lady Mana?"**

**Mana shrugged. "Was hoping to get some extra training in." She smiled happily. "Anyone training under Lady Juliana is sure to get stronger."**

**"Shouldn't you be with Priest Mahado?"**

**She shook her head. "He left with Priest Akunadin to the Valley of the Kings. Everyone's sort of taking some time off to relax. Maybe you should do that same. I can take over here."**

**"Hm...perhaps you're right..." Juliana looked at the children around her, then at Mana and nodded. "Alright children, Lady Mana will be your instructor for the day. I want you to give her the same respect you would me."**

**They all replied in unison. "Yes, Lady Juliana!"**

**Juliana bowed to the children. She waited until the children bowed in return and then she left. **

**It was a clear and sunny day and the movement of the palace was as it would be any regular day. Servants cleaned anything and everything, also tidying up the garden as they went. Juliana was watching one servant plant a few flowers when she looked up a bit more and saw Vash and Isis sitting across the garden talking. Vash spoke, smiling, and Isis laughed. Juliana could have eavesdropped on their conversation, but decided not to intrude in their personal conversation.**

**"Can you imagine it?" Naru said, walking up next to Juliana.**

**"Hm?" She looked at her.**

**Naru looked over at the two across the garden. "Vash and Isis together." She laughed a bit. "I admit, I saw it coming but they make a nice couple."**

**"Hm..." She looked at them. "Yes, I suppose they do..."**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"I'm worried..."**

**"About Vash?" Naru laughed. "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he can handle-"**

**"No...Atem."**

**"Oh..." She looked down, then at Juliana. "Well, Heishin is sealed in the pyramid, and he won't be getting out any time soon. So there's nothing Atem or you should worry about."**

**"But there's something...else. I know you sense it." Juliana looked back at her.**

**Naru nodded. "Yes, but there are times for worrying and this is not one of them. When the time is right, our new fate will reveal itself and we will be ready to face it. We always are."**

**"Hm...you always have wise things to say, Naru."**

**She smiled. "Well here's something else; go take a walk. I'm sure some fresh air in town will help clear your thoughts." **

**"Hm...yes, I think I shall do that. Thank you Naru." She bowed then walked toward the entrance to the castle. She removed her cloak from a rack and put it on, not bothering to place her hood. She walked out of the palace and down the path leading to the gates and left the palace grounds. **

**Everyone in town was outside enjoying the weather and newly restored peace. Adults gathered in places either talking or trading with others, children ran happily around their parents feet with sticks and noise makers, and the normal housewives were busy sweeping out their homes. It was truly a peaceful day in Egypt. It was as if nothing could penetrate the peace and happiness of the day.**

**A small group of about five children ran up to Juliana happily. "Priestess Juliana!"**

**She stopped and looked down at the children. "Why hello," she said kneeling down. "How may I help you, young ones?"**

**One boy, most likely the oldest, spoke. "When is the Pharaoh waking up?"**

**"He has had lots of rest. I'm sure he will awake any moment now." Of course she was lying, but she didn't wish to worry the people. The truth was, it was uncertain when he would wake up, if he woke at all. Then she sensed something and slowly stood, scanning the area. "...Run along, children."**

**"Ok. Thank you, Priestess Juliana!" The children then ran off, laughing and skipping.**

**Juliana continued to look around. Something didn't feel right. Something was off...different. Something in the area did not belong, and she wanted to know what. Then she saw a group of five men walking. They were all well built, wearing cloaks that covered their faces, but she saw strange swords sheathed to their sides. She followed them to see where they were going, then stopped, her eyes wide. The men met with with another man, this one different then the rest. He wore the same cloak she had seen on the man in her vision, and his sword gave off a strange aura.**

**When she moved over a bit to get a better look, she saw for a split second a light shine from his chest, as it did in her vision. But it was only for a minute, and nothing was there. One of the men spoke to the other, who Juliana assumed was the leader, as well as the man in her vision. The leader nodded and the group began walking away.**

**"Wait!" She yelled and ran after them. "Please, wait!" The group turned then walked into an alley and Juliana followed, but when she turned the corner the group had disappeared. **

**That night, Juliana sat in a small lounge room in front of a fire with Naru, explaining to her the vision she had, as well her experience earlier in the day. When Juliana was done talking, she leaned back and watched Naru think in silence. "What do you think...?" Juliana asked.**

**Naru sighed and looked at the fire for a moment, then back at Juliana. "First of all, what you just explained to me doesn't sound quite like a vision. More like...a visitation from someone from the future, or a call from your fate. I'm not sure."**

**"But it's real. I actually felt him, as if he was right there in the room with me. And then I actually saw him in the town. I don't like the weapons they were carrying though...what if they are a threat to the Pharaoh?"**

**"I don't think that's it." She leaned back. "Didn't he say to you he wasn't your enemy? Any friend of yours is a friend of the Pharaoh and the rest of us. Plus, I don't think anyone aiming to harm you or anyone would tell you to keep fighting."**

**"He would if he wanted a good fight..."**

**"I suppose, but you're missing the point. You see-"**

**"My ladies," said a guard that had just walked in.**

**Naru looked at him. "Yes?"**

**"The Pharaoh has awakened. He requests to see Priestess Naru first."**

**"Excellent!" Naru stood and looked at Juliana. "We'll talk later, alright?"**

**Juliana nodded and watched Naru walk out of the room with the guard. She sat for a few moments, then stood and faced the fireplace, staring as the fire crackled and sparked against the wood. She sighed then saw a white feather fall in front of her face and quickly turned around. "It's you again," she said. **

**"It is. I apologize if I startled you..." said a voice in a corner. Footsteps were heard and the figure walked out of the shadows. He had long blonde hair and strong but gentle golden eyes. He wore a long magenta shirt with golden cuffs on his wrist and a golden shirt over the magenta one. Blue and gold straps hung attached to his golden shirt and wrapped around his arms. White angel wings extended from his back and cast everything behind him in shadow.**

**Juliana stepped back, never taking her eyes off him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"**

**"My name is Matt. I suppose you can call me a guardian, like yourself." He folded his wings and walked closer to Juliana, who kept her distance. He looked at the fire. "And as for why I am here..." He looked back at Juliana. "You beckoned me to speak with you...perhaps not with your words, Priestess, but with your heart."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Questions are swarming inside. You wonder of secrets and unanswered problems. The thief named Ishico, your past, your parents, Sethos, Naru and Vash, as well as yourself. I'm afraid I cannot assist you with most of your questions, but I can explain what happened to Sethos."**

**"How is it that you know all this...Matt?"**

**Matt looked into her eyes with a sad look in his own eyes and said, "I'm not proud of what Sethos did but I feel it necessary that you know. So I've come to tell you that it all started when Atem became the pharaoh. At first Sethos was thoroughly excited for his brother, but… hmmm perhaps it would be better if I showed you." **

**As he gazed into Juliana's eyes, as his own eyes began to shine off a mysterious glow that made her feel tired and she soon began to nod off. Her mind was soon swirling with unconnected images as she finally woke up in Sethos' room. **

**She looked around and didn't see Matt anywhere in sight. "Wha… that didn't show me anything, but how did I get here?" **

**Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and Sethos stormed into the room. "I can't believe he'd just blow me off like that! Without even acknowledging my being there…" **

"**I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason, perhaps it was that he was swamped with all the things he has to take care of that built up when your father died." And to match the voice that seemingly came from nowhere a soft ball of light departed from Sethos' chest and it slowly took the shape of an angelic boy whom was very familiar to Juliana. **

**As Matt tried to explain to Sethos that his older brother must have a perfectly good explanation, Juliana soon began to wonder what sort of magic could have done this. 'This is simply amazing,' she thought to herself as she went over to Matt as he was just then succeeding in calming Sethos down. 'It seems as if Matt is replaying the past for me… perhaps I can change it for the better this time.' **

"**Sethos you have to understand that your brother cares deeply for you and…" she reached out for his arm as she did this and simply passed straight though him and she simply gave herself a mental slap in the forehead. Of course she couldn't do anything if they hadn't seen her standing in the exact center of the room. This was no more than a replay of what had already happened, and she felt a small drop of despair sink in as she knew now that she could not change the fate of one of her friends. **

"**Yeah, I suppose you have a point Matt… I'm sure Atem was simply too busy with all the new things he has to do." Sethos said, with a clear look of sadness on his face, but all the anger seemed to have left him. **

**Matt smiled at him and nodded, "yes, and now perhaps you should start on that report you promised Juliana." **

**Sethos laughed in his face and threw a pillow at him playfully, "I'll start on that when I'm good and ready!" he was laughing as he dashed out of his room with Matt close behind, but in a strange transparent form so no one could see him. **

**Suddenly she gasped as all the scenery around her began to swirl together into meaningless colors and she was soon dizzy and fell down on… well she wasn't quite sure exactly WHAT she fell on seeing as the floor had disappeared beneath her. **

**From all around her Matt's voice filled her ears and head saying, "I won't bore you with the details of things that really don't pertain to what you asked to know, so let's skip forward a little bit, shall we?" **

**She simply sat on the floor not saying anything, seeing as she clearly had no choice in the matter. Soon things were swirling at an even faster pace as they began to form objects of a different room and a different time. She silently prayed for this to stop soon as she was beginning to feel her stomach swirl with the scenery, which she took for a very bad omen of what might follow. **

**With barely a second to spare before she lost consciousness, the room stopped its mad swirling and began to come in focus and she slowly stood up on shaky legs and looked around. **

**Finally when everything came into focus she noticed that a scene was paused in front of her with Sethos pressing his guardian angel against the wall. Before she could even begin to guess why Sethos would do such a thing the entire scene exploded to life in front of her. **

"**Tell me where I can find it Matthew!" Sethos screamed into Matt's face. Matt, however, kept a perfectly calm face at this and merely stayed as he was, not attempting to free himself from the hold of his charge. **

**Matt opened his mouth and spoke with the gentlest of tones, saying, "Sethos, just please listen to reason, your heart has recently started to cloud over from me… you must understand that there is something wrong with y… ," but his sentence was cut short when Sethos suddenly punched him in the mouth, causing him to slide to the ground. **

"**Don't give me your stupid excuses Matthew… tell me where to find the staff that you said was created with the original 7 Millennium Items. The one you said was the by-product of the extra power the other 7 couldn't contain. I'll only ask you once more, where did they seal it!" **

**Matt sighed and stood up, "I'll tell you where it is, because that in itself isn't a sin, but I refuse to take part in breaking into the sacred chamber to help you obtain it. You know very well I cannot help you commit sins…" He looked at the ground and then back at Sethos, who had a raging glare glowing from his eyes. "It's in a hidden room inside the Millennium Chamber where the items were forged, sealed in the room by a powerful spell that Mahado placed there. I beg of you Sethos, please stop this foolishness and come to your senses." **

**Sethos merely smirked and dashed out of the room, leaving his guardian angel behind for the first time since he was born. **

**Juliana simply stood there speechless at the sight she had just seen, thoughts flying through her head at a lightning-quick pace. What was clouding his heart? How long was this scene since the last one? Why did Matt tell him how to get this mysterious staff? She simply couldn't think of why Sethos would do anything like this and suddenly the room began to swirl and meld into a variety of colors once more. "Oh no… here we go again…"**

**Similar to last time, the spinning stopped just in time for her to keep her conscious, but still keep her head spinning. As soon as she was able to look around she did, and to her surprise she was in the throne room. However, her biggest shock came when she looked to the throne and saw herself conversing with the new Pharaoh Atem. **

**  
"Wow, this is a strange feeling... seeing yourself across the room talking to someone when you clearly remember that conversation yourself... wait... Sethos is coming in right now!" **

**  
Without a split second difference, she looked to the door just as it opened, to reveal the young Prince of Egypt standing over two unconscious guards with the very same golden staff she saw not too long ago. Just as she remembered it, Sethos walked into the room, leaving the guards behind him to lay in the bloody mess he had created of them. He walked up and approached the throne, but as was custom, he stopped short and stood a few feet away from his older brother. **

**  
"I've come to exact my revenge brother..." Sethos said with a fiery light in his eyes. **

**  
"What? Sethos... what's wrong with you... you seem different," Juliana's past counterpart said with sincere concern in her voice. **

**  
"Shut up you stupid priestess... it's not you I want to kill" **

**  
Everyone in the room gasped as they realized that the Prince was admitting to plotting to murder his older brother. As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, guards swarmed from their locations at doors and stood between Atem and Sethos. **

**  
"Sethos! What are you saying? Please put down that staff and stop this foolishness!" Atem said as she stood from his throne to approach his brother, but his progress was stopped by the guards, who had their duty to fulfill. **

**  
As soon as Atem said those words, a dark swirling magic began to circle in the crystal orb that topped the tip of the staff as its controller began to quake with anger. **

**  
"You DARE to give me orders brother! I will teach you to respect me! You will respect me as your equal and not some little Prince that is beneath you!" Sethos shouted to his older brother as he pointed the staff at Atem. **

**  
"Sethos! Stop this please! I'm not commanding you to do this as the ruler of Egypt, but as your concerned brother." **

**  
A brief flash of acknowledgement in Sethos' eyes registered as the staff lowered a bit, but that was the last time that his humanity would show as he raised the staff for the last time and a brilliant flash exploded from the orb and suddenly, the playback of the past stopped, leaving all these people frozen where they stood. **

**  
"What? Why did Matt stop it?" Juliana asked herself aloud as Matt himself appeared in front of her. **

**  
"Priestess, I cannot show you anymore because at this moment, my essence was pushed from this room by a dark force," Matt said, "but I do know that Sethos did not merely vanish as you all think." **

**  
"What do you mean?" **

**  
Matt sighed as he told her what he knew happened, but could not show her. **

**  
"Priestess, the same dark force that forced me from this room is the very same thing that controlled Sethos, it preyed on his fears of being inferior to Atem, his fears of never being able to match up to the brother that had seemed to risen so far above him. Sethos was a victim of his own nightmares." **

**  
Matt pointed to a dark corner of the frozen room and when Juliana looked there and she gasped, seeing something that was there the whole time, but unnoticed by all. In that dark corner, two glowing emerald eyes glared out into the chaos that had gripped the room. **

**  
"You see Priestess, that creature was here this whole time, influencing Sethos through his own inner demons. Unfortunately, he did not know that his own magic and the Millennium Staff would end up with such explosive results. After the flash of light from the staff, Sethos' essence was trapped in the staff, but not his true essence. A darker Sethos is now situated within the deepest reaches of the staff, waiting for it's chosen wielder. His true essence was fused with the dark influence of the creature you see in that corner, and no matter what is done now, he will forever remain a monster." **

**  
"That's... terrible. But what happened to the staff after the flash?" **

**  
"Well, the creature influenced you all into a comatose state, rushed out, and took the staff, therefore you all thought Sethos vanished in the flash, but really you missed a few seconds of time after it." **

**  
Suddenly the world began to swirl once more, and Matt vanished from where he stood.  
"Priestess, if you learn anything from my story, remember this. Beware the Nightmare Shadow with eyes of Emerald. For what shines in those eyes is pure insanity If you ever meet this creature, know that you cannot kill it with magic or weapons. The only thing that can harm him is your heart." **

**  
The swirling continued and Juliana found herself unable to answer back to him, and soon she was enveloped in pure darkness. She slowly awoke in the same room she had began in, with Naru kneeling over her with a book in her hand. "Naru...? How long have I been out?"**

**"I'm not sure. You were unconscious when I got here. I was about to read off the spell in case you were...well, it looks like you're ok. What happened?"**

**Juliana slowly stood and rubbed her head. "Is Atem alright?"  
"Yeah, he wants to talk to you now, but what happened to you?"**

**She ran her fingers through her hair and stopped, removing her hand and pulling a white feather out of her hair. "We shall meet again," Matt's voice echoed. Juliana gripped the feather and walked out of the room. "I'll tell you later, Naru." She quickly walked to Pharaoh Atem's chamber, knocked and walked in, bowing at Atem's bedside. "Glad to see you awake and well."**

**Atem nodded and smiled. "Glad to see you as well. Are you well? I sent Naru after you a while ago." **

**She stayed silent and only stared at him. 'You've been through so much, my friend...I couldn't bring the burden of this mysterious figure who brainwashed your brother. I promise I shall investigate this further, and bring Sethos justice.' She sighed and nodded to Atem. "I'm fine. I was in a different room and Naru had difficulty finding me."**

**"Ah. Anything to report that happened in my absence?"**

**"We've spotted some suspcious characters around the Valley of the Kings. Perhaps the last remnants of Heishin's army. We have some men out scavengering the area now." **

**"Very good. I guess tomorrow everything returns to normal, hm?"**

**'Yeah...normal...'**


	16. Enter Bakura King of Thieves

**(Warning: Chapters from now on will be from Shonen Jump's Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World as seen through the eyes of Juliana. I will try to be as original as possible)**

**Chapter 16: Enter Bakura, King of Thieves**

**The Pharaoh sat on his throne with Siamun standing to his right and the six priests standing in front of Pharaoh Atem to his sides; Akunadin, Karim and Mahado to his right, and Isis, Seto, and Shada to his left. Juliana, Naru, and Vash stood on a balcony in the room to the right of the pharaoh. **

**A guard approached and bowed. "Great Pharaoh. May we open court?"**

**"Very well," Atem said.**

**"Bring in the prisoner!" Two guards carrying spears walked in leading a fairly large, heavy-set bald man in. He struggled a bit, but the guards easily held him. "This man was caught trying to enter the tomb of the former pharaoh!"**

**The prisoner growled. "I'm not a thief! I didn't even steal anything! The tomb was empty when I got there! There was no treasure, not even-"**

**"Be quiet!" commanded one of the guards.**

**The first guard shouted now. "The resting place of the pharaohs is the territory of the Gods! Learn now what those who set foot in the sacred ground will face the Gods' judgement!"**

**"Now your crime will be judged by the seven Millennium Items!" said Siamun.**

**"There seems to be many thieves coming in lately..." said Naru quietly.**

**"Did that thief say there was nothing in Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb?" asked Vash.**

**"We'll have to see later."**

**As they spoke, a similar scene to Juliana's judgement was unfolding. Priest Shada found an evil ka with his Millennium Key, and Priest Akunadin drew the creature out of the man's heart. Priest Seto stepped forward as the two guards who had brought in the prisoner came in with a large stone slab.**

**Priest Seto faced the hideous, multi-armed creature. "A ka of this low level isn't even an _amusement _for the Pharaoh..." As the monster moved in to attack, Priest Seto rose his Millennium Rod. "Evil ka! Dark spirit of chaos! BEGONE-and enter the holy stone!"**

**The creature roared as the Rod began to glow brightly and drew it into the stone slab. "Well done, Priest Seto," Akunadin said.**

**"Please. I'm sure it was _dull _for the Pharaoh..." Seto looked over at the weakened prisoner. "Shall we draw and quater this prisoner for his amusement?"**

**"That is unneccessary. The evil ka has been exorcised from that man's soul. Even though he is a sinner, part of the duty of a priest is to show mercy. Don't you agree, Priest Seto?"**

**"The resting place of the Great Pharaoh is the domain of the Gods. There should be no _pity _for a grave robber who would defile such a holy spot. I suggest we flay his body, break his bones, and execute him as a _warning _to other robbers..."**

**"Please don't kill me..." the prisoner pleaded.**

**"That man is sentenced to seven years' hard labor! Take him away!" said Priest Akunadin.**

**"Yes sir!"**

**Seto looked over at Priest Mahado. "Supervision of the royal tombs is the duty of _your _guards, is it not? The royal tombs are being defiled _too often _these days...what do you have to say about it?"**

**Mahado looked down. "You have my deepest apologies..."**

**Naru sighed. "He shouldn't be so hard on Mahado. We're still trying to clean up the messes from the previous battles fought near the royal tombs."**

**"Is it just me, or does Priest Seto seem...harsher than mormal?" asked Vash looking at Naru and Juliana.**

**"Yeah, a bit," Naru said. She looked at Juliana. "Are you alright?"**

**"Thinking..." Juliana said quietly.**

**Vash looked at her carefully. "Are you sure? You haven't been quite yourself since you spoke to the Pharaoh the other day."**

**"I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind, that is all."**

**Suddenly the Millennium Necklace began to glow and everyone looked at Isis. "What is it, Isis!" asked Akunadin.**

**"My Millennium Necklace has picked up a..._disturbing_...future."**

**"What!"**

**"An evil shadow approaches this palace...someone with incredible powers of heka!"**

**Vash looked at the two girls again. "You two see it?"**

**They both nodded. "Extremely dangerous. Almost as if it were Heishin...but worse," Naru said with her Millennium Age glowing. **

**"The shadow is at the palace entrance at this very moment. Wait..." Juliana's eyes widened as she quickly looked at the door to the chamber. "It can't be..."**

**"Can't be what?" both Naru and Vash asked. **

**Just then, a guard ran into the room. "Your holiness! A grave robber calling himself Bakura is heading toward the Pharaoh's Chamber!" **

**"Here? That's insane! What are the guards doing!"**

**'It _is_ him...Bakura...' Juliana thought.**

**Soon steps were heard as a man walked into the room. He wore a long maroon robe and was covered in gold treasures. In his hand he carried a long rope that had the other end tired around the neck of a mummy, which he dragged on the ground. A white cloth sat on his head and covered his spiked silver hair. Under his right eye he had three scars, one going straight down from his eye and ending at his mouth, and the other two going horizontally from his ear and intersecting the vertical scar.**

**"Bakura..." whispered Juliana.**

**Naru looked at her curiously. "You know him?"**

**"I've met him...when I was much younger. He was the first human I ever spoke to...he's changed dramatically from what I see now. I suppose I'm not that surprised."**

**"Isn't that Pharaoh Akunumkanon's body he's got!" Vash said pointing to the mummy that lay on the ground next to Bakura. **

**"Oh dear god...I think it is...so he was the one who emptied the tomb," said Naru.**

**Bakura laughed at the priests in front of him. "So! Are you worthless slime going to pass judgement on me!"**

**"To step unbidden before the throne of the Pharaoh is a serious crime! You will not be forgiven!" Shada said pointing his Millennium Key at Bakura.**

**"These gold trinkets are the burial items I just took from Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb! But there's something I want _much more _than these! _Your Millennium Items!_ I'll ask you once nicely...will you give me all seven of them to me? Well?"**

**Naru growled. "He's got a lot of nerve busting in here and demanding the Items."**

**"We have the advantage. He doesn't know about _our _Items," Juliana said staring down.**

**"That's right! He only asked for seven!" Vash laughed. "Should we go down in case they need help?"**

**"I'll go. You two stay here," Naru said. She looked at Juliana, then ran down the walkway to a door and was gone.**

**Vash and Juliana looked down as another stone slab was brought into the room. Bakura just stood facing the priests, smirking. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Vash said. Juliana nodded.**

**Below them the six priests were having difficulty reading Bakura's mind, heart and soul. "Priest Shada! The shadows of that man's soul are deep. Be careful not to be drawn in by his evil!" advised Akunadin.**

**"Yes!" Shada said. He rose his Millennium Key. "Power of the Millennium Key! Lead me into this sinner's soul!" After a moment, Shada stumbled back with his eyes wide.**

**"What's wrong Shada!"**

**"That man's ka...is too great...that sealing stone is too small for it!"**

**"What? How is that possible?" Juliana said.**

**The Millennium Chain around Vash's neck began to glow fiercely. "Look out! Here it comes!"**

**There was a large blast of light and an enormous creature appeared behind Bakura. The top of it was like a muscular human with huge bird wings on its back. The bottom half of it was one large snake that hissed at the Pharaoh and priests.**

**Everyone stood in shock. "May the Gods help us..." Vash whispered. "Such a powerful demon within an ordinary thief."**

**"He's not an ordinary thief...trust me," Juliana said without looking away.**

**The other priests throught it was a demon as well, but Bakura disagreed. "This isn't a demon...this is a God...the great Diabound!" He laughed. "What is "evil"? If I'm loyal to what _you _say is right, is that all it takes to make me "good"?"**

**Seto smirked. "Evil ka! By the power of the Millennium Rod, I cast you into the holy stone!" The Millennium Rod shot a beam at Diabound and with some difficulty, Diabound was drawn into the stone slab. "Now do you see?"**

**"You think it's _over_...?"**

**"The stone's breaking!" Vash shouted. Indeed, it was. The stone tablet began to crack and was shattered when Diabound burst through. **

**Juliana crossed her arms. 'This is strange...Bakura wasn't like this when I saw him. I sensed he was different, but not _this _different and powerful.'**

**"Uh oh...look at Seto." Vash said.**

**"Hm?" She looked over at Seto, who had a sly smirk on his face.**

**"I sense a duel coming on..."**


	17. Dangerous Duel

**Chapter 17: Dangerous Duel**

**Seto steped forward. "How dare you enter the royal palace, you heretical imbecile! I'll show you the true power of the priests with th Millennium Items!"**

**"Good! That sounds fun! Come on, all of you! Fight me!" Bakura said with his evil grin.**

**"Why would he want _every _priest to attack him? He'd be ambushed," said Vash.**

**Juliana shook her head. "Not quite. His goal is the Millennium Items. I suspect Bakura's creature has secret abilities we are unaware of, and is more powerful than we sense. If so, Bakura could drain the priest of their ba at once if faced with an all out battle and take every one of the Items like it was nothing."**

**"Oohh...that's right."**

**"And Priest Seto has become stubborn...he wouldn't let the other priests help. See?"**

**"Yeah...but there's more, isn't there?" **

**"Of course. There is always more than meets the eye..." Juliana looked down as the duel had already commenced. Priest Seto had summoned his servant creature, Galestgoras, and was in a fierce battle with Bakura's Diabound. Soon Galestgoras had Diabound by the tail and swung it to the ground, then raising to tackle it. But once the dragon creature came down, Diabound had disappeared. **

**"Diabound is gone!" someone shouted.**

**"How can this be? Did it return to its host!" Seto said looking at Bakura.**

**Bakura smirked. "No! I activated Diabound's special ability...When a person has a ka in his soul, it develops the powers that he wishes he had...it reflects his most secret desires! As for me...I am a thief! What power would help me steal treasure...? The power to move through solid stone!"**

**"That's an unfair advantage! His ka can move through any wall!" Vash said.**

**"Not just walls! Look at Seto's stone slab!"**

**The image of Diabound began to appear on the stone slab, then it shattered into a million pieces as the monster broke out. Galestgoras faded away into nothing. "This is boring...I want to fight the Pharaoh! How about it?" Bakura grinned at Pharaoh Atem. "If I lose, you can have my _head_. But if you lose, I'll take your life, your gold finery...and your Millennium Items!" **

**"Have you no respect!" demanded Priest Akunadin. "How DARE you say such things to the Pharaoh, the divine king! There will be no mercy for you!"**

**And now Atem spoke: "Bakura! Why do you want the Millennium Items?"**

**He smirked and pulled on the rope holding the mummy, putting his foot on its back. "Why don't you ask _him_?"**

**Every priest in the room gasped. "You barbarian! How dare you step on the body of Pharaoh Akunumkanon? I'll flay that foot to the bone!" Seto cursed.**

**Juliana growled and was about to jump from the balcony when Vash held her back. "Juliana don't. We can't blow our cover now."**

**"But...Pharaoh Akunumkanon..."**

**"We're all mad, but if Bakura finds out we're here, we may just be making things worse."**

**Akunadin stepped forward toward Bakura and Diabound. "Bakura...the Great Pharaoh Akunumkanon ruled for 40 years...he put an end to the wards between countries, and brought peace to this land!"**

**"Peace for you..."**

**"Pharaoh Akunumkanon wished for a millennium of peace for this war-torn country...it is for that purpose that the he made the Millennium Items!" **

**Bakura only laughed. "I know this story! To stamp out all evil...to purge all sinners...he left us these seven holy items imbued with the power of justice and righteousness! Hahahaha! Justice! Don't make me laugh! Don't you know the truth? The Millennium Items are forbidden artifacts of black magic! The evil power of the darkness dwells within them! The one who owns all seven of them can forge a contract with the dark spirits of the afterworld!" **

**Vash gripped his hand into a fist and growled. "He sure does like to hear himself talk...black magic? Pharaoh Akunumkanon would never do something like that!" **

**"But...it doesn't seem that absurd..." Juliana said. Vash looked at her and blinked. "You know about the dark power within Mahado's Millennium Ring that he had to trap with his own heka? Perhaps it's because the darkness within has began to take hold. Maybe it's only a matter of time until the other Items require the same treatment."**

**"But listen, what's this now Bakura's talking about some shrine in Kuruelna? That place is nothing but ruins."**

'No...it's not...'

**The thief continued to laugh. "Did you ever think maybe THAT'S why your Pharaoh made the items? Maybe Akunumkanon was after that evil power...just like me! Not just Egypt...he wanted to rule THE ENTIRE WORLD with the power of darkness!" **

**Pharaoh Atem growled and jumped from his throne, pointing at Bakura. "Bakura! Get your foot off that body!"**

**"So...I finally got your butt off the throne..."Great Pharaoh"..."**

**The six priests on the ground all stepped forward, their Millennium Items glowing. "That does it! To insult the Pharaoh means death! We priests will carry out your execution!" Priest Shada said raising his Millennium Key. Stone slabs rose up from the ground as each priest summoned their own creatures. The monsters were called out of the slabs and flew in to attack Diabound. Soon a great battle commenced, but even with Diabound ambushed, it still did not go down. **

**"HAHAHA! You're no match for my Diabound!" Bakura laughed.**

**"_Move." _said Pharaoh Atem as he pushed Bakura out of the way. During the battle he had walked away from the throne and around the creatures next to Bakura. He knelt down and lifted Pharaoh Akunumkanon's body off the ground, staring at it sadly.**

**"Heh heh...an emotional reunion, eh Pharaoh...? Some pieces might have fallen off on the way here..."**

**"Stay right there...I'm going to destroy you." He then began walking back to the throne, Diabound coming right at him.**

**"Look out, Great King! You're too close! Don't turn your back on him!" Akunadin shouted. **

**Atem only continued walking as yet another large battle began. He walked staring at his father's body sadly and gently placed him on the ground in front of Priest Siamun.**

**"Do not fear, Great Pharaoh. This insult to Pharaoh Akunumkanon will not go unavenged! As the agents of the gods, the priests will punish this malefactor!"**

**"He's not the Pharaoh...this torn and beaten body...is my father!" As the ka of the priests were dispensed of and the priest were weakened, Atem walked forward and stood between them and Diabound. I'm going to fight! The rest of you get back."**

**"So the "Great Pharaoh" himself joins the battle! H-ha ha...you'll join your father as a mummy!" Bakura smirked with a crazed look on his face as the snake attached to Diabound swirled toward the Pharaoh with its mouth wide open.**

**"Pharaoh! Look out!"**

**Pharaoh Atem only stood as the Millennium Puzzle around his neck began to glow. "Justice is in the name of the gods...and the name of the god is...OBELISK!" An enormous bright light shot out from the sky and struck down behind Atem. "I'll show you one of my three great allies...one of the three hidden gods!" The image of Obelisk the Tormentor emerged from the light. Bakura could only stand and watch in awe and horror. "Bow before the gods, Bakura!" **

**"Whoa...one of the Egyptian Gods that protects our country..." stared Vash.**

**Juliana nodded. "Obelisk the Tormentor...that reminds me." She looked around at the floor below. "Where is Naru?"**

**"Hm? I don't know." He looked around as well, then back at Juliana. "I'll go see if I can find her. Remember, don't move from here unless you truly need to." **

**Juliana nodded and watched Vash run out the same door Naru had disappeared through, and looked back down at the two large beasts that faced each other.**

**Bakura stood in shock, but only for a moment and smirked. "...well. My plan was to kill all seven of you and take the Millennium Items...I never though I'd be stopped by a _God..._But if that's what it takes...Diabound will destroy your God...and then we'll see who the real God is!" **

**"Bakura! The Millennium Items were forged with my father's dream of freedom and peace. I will never forgive the person who tries to steal them!" Atem said.**

**"'Freedom'? 'Justice?' Don't make me laugh...the Millennium Items are made of good AND evil...they're like a double-edged sword. Whoever possesses them must beware...because, you see...the Millennium Items will respond to the evil that lives in every person's soul...and drag them into a world of evil. The rich and powerful LOVE to talk about 'Justice'! The right to punish those you fear...to kill those you hate...and call it execution, not murder! Is that really _justice? _Or is it evil? What you really fear is your enemy's idea of justice! No one can truly draw the line between just and unjust, good and evil. Only the Millennium Items can tell...they are the compass of the soul!"**

**'How could he know all this? Bakura has never owned a Millennium Items as far as I know. He speaks as if he himself was born of a Millennium Item," Juliana thought.**

**"Even now, 'Great Pharaoh'...look behind you at your self-righteous priests...can you be sure there isn't one who covets your throne?"**

**"What are you saying!" Akunadin demanded. "We priests swore absolute loyalty to the Great Pharaoh!" **

**"H-heh heh heh...I claim justice on my side as well...I'll kill every one of you...I'll make myself Pharaoh...and with the power of the throne and the Millennium Items, I'll rule the world!"**

**"Murder! Grave robbing! Just where is the 'justice' in your actions! You won't get away with this!" shouted Atem.**

**"Diabound! Destroy Obelisk! Surpass the power of the Gods! Spiral Wave!" Diabound charged its energy and fired a huge beam of energy directly at Obelisk. The God brought up its mighty arm to block the attack and stood unscratched. Bakura's eyes widened.**

**"Bakura...I'll show you how flimsy your 'justice' is...with the iron fist of a God!" Obelisk's arm began to glow and it punched Diabound hard in the stomach, sending both Diabound and Bakura flying back into the wall. **

**Bakura slowly rose to one knee, gripping his stomach with blood dripping from his mouth. He and Diabound slowly stood up right and Bakura smirked. "I see. So that's what your God can do...you're better than I thought...but next time it won't go so well for you. 'Great Pharaoh'...heh heh heh...So long!" Diabound put a hand in front of him and they both slowly disappeared within the walls, but not before Bakura looked up and smirked at Juliana. **

**"Oh no! He went through the wall...! His human body too! Quick! Follow him!" **

**Atem looked up at Juliana and she nodded. She jumped down from the balcony, landed perfectly on the ground, and followed the guards outside. "Alright! I want one squad to search the city! I'll need a squad with me! Hurry now, be quick!" They all ran for horses and rode off into the desert. Once they got far enough, Juliana split the group up into three, having only two soldiers follow her. She had a very good guess where Bakura would be...**


	18. Oncoming Threats

**Chapter 18: Oncoming Threats**

**Juliana's group slowly approached the ruined village of Kuruelna and looked around with watchful eyes. There was a strange, eerie aura surrounding and going through the entire ruins that Juliana had only barely sensed years ago that was now almost overwhelming now that she was more skilled. She took a deep breath and dismounted her horse. "We should split up and continue on foot from here. The horses seemed too spooked to move on." **

**The two guards nodded and jumped off their own horses and walked in different directions. Juliana walked straight forward into the city with a hand on her Millennium Sphere. She looked around and walked over to a piece of wall that contained a hieroglyphic symbol on it. She knelt down and put her hand to the ground, gently moving the sand away. There she found a small trap door with a small latch, which she pulled open and walked down into a poorly lit room. She recognized part of it as the area Bakura had taken her to after they had ran from some villagers. **

**"It would seem I have a visitor..." she heard Bakura's voice echo. **

**She slowly walked forward and appraoched a large room held with enormous pillars covered in Egyptian writting. In the center of the room was what appeared to be a large tomb of some sort. On the face of the tomb were seven indentions for every one of the seven Millennium Items. She began to approach it, but stopped feeling a radiation of dark energy flowing from it. "The...Millennium Chamber...?"**

**"Some people call it that..." Bakura walked out from the shadows and toward Juliana with a smirk on his face. He stopped a few feet from her and slightly bowed. "And what do I owe this honor...Princess? Priestess? Milady?"**

**"Priestess Juliana to you, Bakura." Her Millennium Sphere then faded from view. **

**"Ah...Priestess Juliana. Amusing that the one closest to the Pharaoh began as a small thief." He chuckled.**

**"I'm no thief, Bakura. That's your honor."**

**"You helped me steal from this very village once, remember? And from the rumors I heard, you were arrested for stealing in the market and brought in for trial. I knew one day I would see you again..." He slowly walked around Juliana and stopped in front of her, still smirking.**

**She stayed perfectly still, concentrating on what she had to do. There was a dark energy emitting from Bakura and she could sense his Diabound somewhere in the room. She had to play her cards right if she were to leave this room in one piece. "That was some stunt you played in the palace..."**

**Bakura laughed. "Impressive, no? The only match for my great Diabound is an Egyptian God...and soon even that won't matter..."**

**Juliana looked at him carefully. "What do you mean...?"**

**"Once I'm rid of your fellow priests my ka will be even stronger. The the ba of your precious Pharaoh will be weaker due to his lack of support. What say we start with you?" Diabound's snake shot out of the shadows from Juliana's side and aimed to swallow her whole. **

**She quickly jumped up and landed on the snake's head where she found somewhere to grip and held on tightly. The snake wiggled fiercely, trying to shake her off and slamed itself into a wall. Juliana lost her grip then and fell to the ground. She slowly stood and found Bakura standing in front of her with a dagger in his hand. She glared at him. "You won't win, Bakura..."**

**"You underestimate me, _my lady_. Picking off your friends one by one will be simple..." He smirked and lunged forward to stab her.**

**Juliana quickly closed her eyes and leaned back, suddenly disappearing into the wall. She fell out of the shadow of a tree in the desert and landed on her back. She quickly looked around at the darkness covered desert and stood. "What...happened...?" Holding out her hands she closed her eyes and slowly turned in a circle, stopping in a certain direction. "Palace is over there...hope nothing's happened." She began running in the direction she was facing.**

**After a good hour of running through the desert, she saw the lights of the palace's fires. "Almost there-OOF," Juliana said as she tripped and fell. She looked back and saw something black in the sand. She carefully lifted the object out of the ground, revealing it to be a box. She tipped it over to empty out the sand and noticed something fall out. She looked down. "Hm..? A necklace? Amulet of some kind?" **

**A strange black aura began to emit from the amulet and she dropped it to the ground. Soon the aura pulsated up and a figure formed in the darkness. As the darkness faded the figure came into view. He was a tall, well built man in a beige colored shirt with black pants. He had purpleish-black hair and piercing green eyes. "Why hello..." he said smirking at Juliana. **

**"Eyes of emerald..." she gasped and quickly stood up. "It's you! You were the one was controlling Sethos!"**

**"_Influenced_. Not controlled. Everything Sethos did he did with his own free will...I just gave him a push. Heh.."**

**'Matt said weapons and magic couldn't defeat this man...and I don't have time to figure out what he meant by heart. I have to get back to the palace and warn the Pharaoh.' She took one step back and glared at the man. "Who are you?" **

**"People call me Senshi...and if my memory serves me right, you're the little orphan priestess."**

**'I have a name and a visual. Now I know what to tell the Pharaoh...' Juliana turned and began running when Senshi grabbed her arm and pulled her back, lifting her up by the neck. "Let me go!"**

**"Let's see what kind of nightmares reside within your mind..." Senshi looked up at her and into her eyes with an alluring stare. **

**All at once dark images filled Juliana's mind and she screamed in pain. Terrible memories and unspoken thoughts began to play out in her mind. Images like her parent's deaths, the day she had hacked away at the corpses of Heishin's men, and more clearly the day Heishin had filled her mind with darkness and forced her to attack the palace. Only in this image, it wasn't just Vash she was fighting. Here she fought many people, all wearing strange clothing with all kinds of weapons. None of these people she recognized but with each attack she felt terror and pain. One resembled Naru, but wasn't quite Naru. Another barely resembled Vash but with black hair and carried a long thin sword. She saw a girl with strange wolf ears and a tail, as well as another girl with large black bird-like wings. There was a split second when she saw a figure with a glowing amulet on when everything went dark. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she cried. There was suddenly a bright flash of light and she could feel Senshi's hold release. She fell to the ground but quickly stood and ran toward the palace.**

**He watched her and smirked to himself. "Interesting..." A gust of wind blew and he disappeared.**

**Juliana ran through the city and through the palace gates where she leaned against a wall to catch her breath. Her body shook all over and sweat dripped from her face. She looked down at her hands, thinking she felt blood but found her hands clean. "The Nightmare Shadow...Matt wasn't kidding..." She quickly looked up hearing running and saw Vash approaching her.**

**"Juliana! Where have you been!" he said as he reached her.**

**"...I was having dinner with the kingdom across the Nile...it was a splendid meal-"**

**"Quit the joking, you gotta get into the palace right away."**

**"Why? What's happened?"**

**"It's Runihura...he's murdered Priestess Illana and Priest Vazu and Naru's badly injured..."**

**All at once everything Juliana felt was washed away and she stared at Vash with her eyes wide. "Naru? Where is she!"**

**"In her room but she's unconscious and- JULIANA!" **

**As soon as she knew the location she began running into the palace with Vash running behind her. All she could think about was making sure Naru was alright. If anything happened to her, she wouldn't know what to do. She ran passed one hallway and looked down it, seeing that most of the walls were covered in blood. She ran into Naru's room and stopped. Naru lay in her bed, covered in bloodstained bandages and bruises. "Naru..." She slowly walked over to her bedside and dropped to her knees, gripping Naru's hand. "How did this happen...?"**

**Vash sighed in the door way. "I'm not sure...after I left you I heard screaming toward the back entrance and ran to see what it was. When I arrived Vazu and Illana were already dead and Runihura was slashing at Naru. I couldn't get through, Naru had put up a barrier. By the time I got in, Runihura was gone and Naru was unconscious..."**

**"Oh Naru...I'm so sorry...I should have went with you..." She bowed her head and began praying in Egyptian. She heard Vash leave the room and gripped Naru's hand tightly.**

**"How...could you..." Naru whispered.**

**Juliana quickly looked up. "Naru?"**

**Naru slowly sat up and Juliana stood. Naru slowly opened her eyes and glared at Juliana. Her eyes had completely turned black. "How could you do that to me!"**

**"Naru...I'm sorry...but, what's wrong with you...?"**

**She jumped at Juliana and tackled her to the ground. "You killed my parents and now you're here to kill mine! I won't let you! Too many times have you taken my life from me!"**

**"What! No, Naru! Runihura killed your parents!"**

**"LIAR!" She punched her in the face and jumped back. "You think you're so special, but you're not! You're not the only one that's led a difficult life!" A large ball of light energy appeared in her hands and she aimed it at Juliana.**

**Juliana shielded her eyes from the light, but felt her body getting weaker. "Naru, please stop! You know I can't fall asleep!"**

**"Good! It'll give me and the rest of the kingdom a reason to get rid of you...!"**

**"I'm sorry, Naru...I can't let you do this...you'll thank me later." She summoned up all her strength and jumped at Naru, putting her hand on her head. "UNLOCK!" The Millennium Sphere around her neck flashed and Naru's eyes went blank as she dropped to the floor. Juliana fell to her hands and knees breathing heavily. "Vash!"**

**Vash ran into the room and stared at Naru and Juliana. "What happened in here?"**

**"Tell the Pharaoh...to gather the priests..." She slowly stood. "We need to put a barrier around the palace. There's a character on the loose that can get inside our minds." **

**"Right." He ran out.**

**When Naru awoke she didn't remember attacking me at all...the only thing she really remembered were her parents lying dead on the ground. The image seemed to be branded into her mind...of course I knew how that felt. I had never seen her so broken. The next day we held a memorial service in Illana and Vazu's honor, which was ghostly silent most of the time. In the palace there was no time for play...no time for sadness either. Bakura was still a threat to the city, and I didn't dare tell them of Senshi. They suspected Runihura wouldn't attack anytime soon with the security put around the palace. But Naru...she locked herself in her room and rarely came out. Chira and I went to visit a few times, but she never said a word...**

**Juliana walked around the palace library with a pile of books in her hand. She walked over to a shelf and placed a book on it, then looked over and saw Naru. "Oh, hello Naru. Feeling better?"**

**"A bit...thank you for checking on me..." said Naru. Her face was still sad and she had one hand in a pouch attacked to her waist.**

**"Of course. That's what friends are for, right? If you want to talk I'm almost done putting these books away." She turned back to the bookshelf and continued putting the books away. She had almost placed the last one when she heard Naru gasp and quickly looked at her. "Naru?"**

**She only stood and stared at Juliana with wide eyes. In the hand that was in the pouch was now a small empty vial that dripped a strange blue-colored liquid. When Juliana turned to face her she took a step back.**

**"Naru? Are you ok? What's wrong?"**

**"I..." Her eyes began to water and she dropped the vial running to Juliana and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, Juliana..." She said crying.**

**"Shhh...it's ok..." She hugged her back.**

**"Runihura was right...we are a lot alike...you and me..." **

**"Yeah...now more than ever..."**

**Our friendship was never stronger...and will remain that way for the rest of our lives...**


	19. The Search Begins

**Chapter 19: The Search Begins**

**"Are you ready? For this duel, the priests will split into two teams of three! Each team will have three stones. You may summon one monster each. You may use the sealing stones to call monsters from the shrine, or use the spirits of your own ka. The team that defeats all of the opponents' monsters wins!" Priest Siamun said.**

**In the room used for duels against magic users stood the six priests in front of Priest Siamun who stood a level lower than the Pharaoh's throne. Juliana, Naru and Vash sat on the ledge by the Pharaoh awaiting their turn to duel. The two teams of the original six were Mahado, Isis and Karim versus Akunadin, Seto and Shada. The six faced each other on the dueling platform and began. **

**Vash yawned. "Why are we doing this again...?"**

**"Because with Bakura on the loose we have to train to make sure we're in top form," Naru said. "You understand?"**

**"Yeah yeah..." He looked over at Juliana and tilted his head. "Juliana? Are you alright?"**

**Juliana sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Yes...just...tired..."**

**Naru looked at her worringly. "That's not good...you sure you can duel?"**

**"I'll be fine, just pay attention to the ones dueling now. We'll probably have to go against the winners..."**

**The duel was over quickly with shocking results. Priest Seto's spirit monster Duos had cut Mahado's team into nothing, but at the price of sacrificing both Akunadin and Shada's creatures. **

**"Priest Seto!" the Pharaoh called.**

**"My lord?"**

**"A battle strategy that relies on strength sometimes reveals unforseen weaknesses...true power would never mean hurting your allies...your friends."**

**"Really. Then what is power? It may be presumptuous of me, but I would appreciate instruction from the Great Pharaoh! Would it be possible to duel right here and now?"**

**The three priests that sat now stood. "I don't think so! It's our turn, we'll show you what true power is!" Vash said. But the Pharaoh smiled and nodded, stepping down from the throne and onto the dueling platform. **

**The Pharaoh called up only one single stone slab and told Seto not to hold back. In a matter of seconds Seto had summoned Duos and attacked the Pharaoh's tablet that had just begun to form a monster. The tablet shattered into pieces. **

**"I did it!" Seto exclaimed.**

**"You think so...?" Soon on every piece of the stone appeared a small furball creature that was then summoned. Each creature then flew at Duos and enveloped its sword. "See! Power is a fragile thing."**

**Seto stared for a minute, then both creatures disappeared. "Alright...let's see how well the new priests fair against us."**

"About time!" Vash, Juliana and Naru walked up to the dueling platform and stood in front of one stone tablet each.

**Akunadin looked at them and smirked, looking over at Priest Siamun. "What say we change the rules a bit, seeing as we are dealing with new Millennium Items?"**

**Siamun looked at him curiously. "What do you suggest?"**

**"We each use three stones, and the team that runs out of monsters loses of course, but how about two monsters each? One from our spirits and one from the Shrine of Wedju?" **

**"Does the other team accept these conditions?"**

**Vash and Naru walked over to Juliana. "Two monsters? Juliana are you sure you can handle summoning just one? You really don't look well," Naru said. **

**"And I bet Priest Akunadin knows it..." Vash looked over at Akunadin. "He'll probably try to kill you in this duel. He'd get away with it too..." **

**"We accept the conditions." Juliana called to Priest Siamun.**

**"Juliana...are you sure?"**

**She looked at Naru. "Naru sometimes in life you have to take risks. I think it's about time to show these priests what we're really made of. Let's give them a lesson in true team work, what do you say Vash?"**

**"You mean..." He smirked. "Ooohh yeah! Just tell me when." **

**The two walked back to their places and stood in front of the team they were to go up against. All six shouted "Diaha!" and the duel began. **

**"You two do what you want...but Juliana is mine..." Akunadin said to Seto and Shada.**

**"Priest Akunadin, try not to over do it. Priestess Juliana isn't looking well..." Seto said.**

**"That's the point...I call upon a creature from the sacred shrine! The Invader of Darkness!" The stone behind Priest Akunadin rose a large fiend type creature surrounded in darkness.**

**Vash sighed. "They're really not going to take it easy are they? Too bad for them."**

**"I shall summon my spirit creature Duos and my servant beast Galestgoras!" Previous monsters Seto had summoned were called upon the field.**

**"And lastly I call upon the great dragon Des Volstgalph!" In front of Shada appeared a large red and blue dragon that roared at the three opponents.**

**"You call that a great dragon? We'll show you a great dragon...but first..." Vash said. The three held out their hands and the stones behind them shined brightly, but did not rise. **

**"Hm? That's it?" Seto asked.**

**"Not quite. I call upon the mirror of my soul! Airknight Parshath!" Naru called. A bright light filled the room as a half horse half human creature appeared in front of her. With it's blonde hair, blue and gold armor and white angel wings, it reminded Juliana a lot of Matt. **

**"Your move..." Juliana said. The three bowed.**

**"What are you three hiding in those tablets?" Seto asked.**

**Naru and Vash smirked. "That's for us to know...and you three to find out."**

**"Are you scared? You should be..." Juliana said.**

**Akunadin snickered. "We're not afraid of a bunch of wannabe priests like you three."**

**"Oh, but we are priests, Akunadin. Just as much as the rest of you, and we're prepared to prove that right here...right now..."**

**"Fine. Shada! Go!"**

**"Des Volstgalph! Strike at Vash's stone tablet!" The large dragon flew up and dove at the slab behind Vash.**

**"Not so fast! I call upon my spirit ka! Valkyrie of Mages!" Juliana shouted. There was a bright purple light as a creature similar to the Dark Magician Girl flew from the ceiling. (For those who don't know, in America this creature is known as Magician's Valkyrie. She wears blue, purple and gold clothing and wields a large purple, gold and green staff.) She flew down in front of Shada's dragon and pointed her staff at it, creating a shield.**

**"What's this? I called an attack on the tablet, not that magician."**

**"Do you remember what Bakura said? A person's ka is a mirror of themselves and posses abilities the host wishes. I wish to protect my friends...so my mage's special ability is that whenever you call an attack on any fellow spellcasters, you are forced to attack my mage instead." **

**Vash smirked as his stone tablet rose. In front of him appeared a normal looking man in Egyptian robes and some kind of stone plate in his hand. "The Gravekeeper's Watcher. He might not look it, but he's a spellcaster. Who else is better to protect the graves?" **

**"Mahado's team showed team work in their duel, but we'll show you team work with strategy," Naru said proudly.**

**"It's my turn. And if my eyes serve me well...your Airknight is not a spellcaster, Naru! I can atttack you without interference from Juliana's creature! Go Galestgoras!" **

**"You underestimate my strength. Show him my knight!" As Seto's beast charged at it, Naru's Airknight rose its sword and quickly brought it down, slicing Galestgoras in two. **

**Seto growled. "I'm not done yet! Duos! Attack her stone tablet!" Duos gripped its sword and ran at the stone tablet behind Naru, but Juliana's Magician appeared in front of it. "Again!"**

**Naru smiled as a similar man to Vash's creature appeared in front of her, this one carrying a long spear. "That's right. You attacked my Gravekeeper's Guard. And look." She pointed at Shada as his dragon disappeared.**

**"What's this!"**

**"My Guard's special ability. I can call back one of your monsters so that it is no longer in play, with no harm done to you of course." **

**"That's two stone tablets revealed, both being Gravekeeper's you have been unable to attack. Care to see what's behind door number three, Priest Akunadin?" Juliana said looking at him.**

**"Don't mock me, Juliana...have you failed to realize that protecting those pathetic ka is draining you of your ba? By the look in your eyes, your spirit may not last one more attack. But let's see, shall we? Go my dark beast!" The black fiend hissed and dashed at the stone tablet behind Juliana. But when the Valkyrie flew in the way, the fiend tackled her to the ground. The fiend tried to bite at the magician but she held her staff in the way.**

**Juliana was greatly feeling the strain of the attack, but she closed her eyes in attempt to focus the attack back. A dark purple aura flowed around her and her magician fired a blast that forced Akunadin's fiend back. Juliana's knees bent as she looked at Akunadin. "My mage remains...and you've opened your present..." Another Egyptian appeared in front of her, this one in long robes with a staff floating in front of him. "The Gravekeeper's Curse...now you'll feel how I feel for now his special ability activates!" The Gravekeeper put his hands up to the staff as he began to glow green. A green beam shot at Akunadin and he gripped his chest.**

**"Now, Juliana?" Vash said quickly looking at her. **

**She began to breathe heavily as the Valkyrie began blinking in and out of existance. "Now..."**

**Vash smirked and faced their opponents. "Alright! You've seen all of our monsters, but here comes a true dragon! I summon the ka within my body, mirror of my soul! The Black Dragon with Red Eyes!" The Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared in front of Vash and roared loudly. "Take out Akunadin's fiend!" **

**As Vash carried out his attack, Juliana began swaying forward and backward. Soon the Valkyrie in front of her disappeared and she fell to the ground. "Juliana? Juliana!" She could hear Naru calling, but soon everything went dark and she fell unconscious. **

**"Well it's about time you showed up. Heh." a voice echoed in the darkness.**

**Juliana awoke in an area filled with broken down buildings and fire. The smell of smoke and rotting corpses filled the black sky. She could hear screams of agony and pain all around her. "Where am I...?"**

**"Your mind." The man with the amulet she had met before, Senshi, appeared in front of her out of a strange dark portal. "You're sleeping. Consider this a dream...or a nightmare. Heh."**

**"If I'm asleep, Naru should be chanting the spell to wake me."**

**"Don't count on it." He laughed and walked around her. "Something about your friend Naru that you don't know about. But I do." **

**She glared at him. "Naru is my best friend. She wouldn't hide anything from me." **

**"Oh but she would..." Senshi tapped his head. "I know. I know a lot of things."**

**"...like?"**

**"Like what Naru, Akunadin, even Atem are hiding from you. What really happened to Sethos. Why items like the one that thief Ishico disappeared with exist. What you and your mother really are. And the identity of the man in your visions..." As he spoke each name, their images appeared in front of them. **

**Juliana walked over to the image of the man and reached her hand out to touch him, but all the images disappeared. She sighed and looked at Senshi. "Do you really know all of these...?"**

**"I could...but I also couldn't. You have no way of knowing, unless you find me."**

**"Where?"**

**He smirked. "Well you'll just have to find out. I could be no where...or everywhere." He disappeared and the entire area went dark. **

**Juliana woke once more in the dueling arena with the priests and the Pharaoh standing over her.**

**"It looks like she's waking up..." Priestess Isis said.**

**"Juliana? How do you feel?" Atem asked.**

**She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. She then looked up and stared at Naru.**

**Naru blinked. "Something wrong, Juliana?"**

**"No, nothing. Is the duel over?"**

**Vash laughed. "Oh yeah. We won." **

**"Good..." She slowly stood and bowed to the Pharaoh. "If it is alright with you I would like to return to the palace, Pharaoh." **

**He nodded. "Of course. I believe we've done enough training for one day. Everyone may leave." Everyone grabbed their belongings and left the arena.**

**Later that night, as everyone in the palace slept, Juliana walked down the palace hallways dressed in a black cloak. She quietly walked out of the palace and into the stable house. She walked over to her horse and began untieing it. "We've got a long ride ahead of us..."**

**"Sounds good. We bringing anything to do?" Vash said, coming up behind her.**

**Juliana quickly turned around and looked at him. "I'm going alone, Vash."**

**"Yes...and I'm going with you."**

**Naru walked in smiling. "And don't think you're getting far without me." **

**"No," Juliana shook her head. "You two have to stay to watch over the Pharaoh."**

**"We would, if we weren't given orders to watch over you," Vash said.**

**"Look, Juliana. You're going out to find answers. Well, I have some questions of my own that have answers somewhere beyond these walls. We need to go out and search for them." **

**Juliana looked at both of them and sighed. "You two are stubborn." **

**Naru smiled. "We learn from each other." **

**"Fine. Get your horses." **

**The three gathered supplies, got on their horses, and rode off into the twilight. **


	20. Bloodline Elements

**Chapter 20: Bloodline Elements**

**As the sun was beginning to rise the three had made it almost half way across the desert. Soon the slowed their pace and traveled in silence until Naru stopped. The other two stopped and looked at her. "What is it, Naru?" Juliana asked.**

**Naru half smiled. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways for the moment. I must find my answers alone." **

**"Are you sure?" asked Vash.**

**She nodded and patted Juliana's head. "Take care of my little sister, Vash. We'll meet at the palace once our affairs are taken care of." **

**The two watched as Naru rode off in another direction. Once Naru had disappeared, Juliana looked at Vash. "You could have gone with her..."**

**He shook his head. "Now I'm stuck with you." He laughed and they began off in their own direction once again, riding in a fast trot. "So, any idea where we're going?"**

**"No...I'll know when we are getting close though." **

**"We just ride around aimlessly until then?" Juliana nodded. "Good deal." **

**They rode until sunset when they found a small wood next to a large lake. Once their horses were settled, Vash and Juliana began setting up camp. Soon the moon was high in the sky and the nocturnal creatures roamed around in search for food and, some, shelter from the cold. Juliana wore a think black cloak, sitting close to the fire sharpening their weapons as Vash made dinner. "Wonder how far Naru got..." he sighed.**

**Juliana shruged. "Probably as far as we did. I'm just worried about the Pharaoh..."**

**"Ah he'll be fine. There _are _seven other priests there."**

**"I know but...look over there!" They both stood up and looked toward the group of trees where a small little furball creature similar to what the Pharaoh had summoned in his duel against Seto floated from side to side looking at them. "Is that a ka?"**

**"Yeah...it looks like one at least. Think there's someone nearby who summoned it?" Vash asked looking at Juliana.**

**"I don't sense anyone. Maybe it...lives here..?"**

**"Now that's unlikely." **

**"Kuri kuri!" the small creature said and floated around in circles, then sort of pointed with its small hand.**

**"I think it wants us to follow it..." Juliana said to Vash. The creature hopped up and down and flew into the woods. "Come on!" She ran after it and Vash quickly followed.**

**They ran deeper into the little wood, which seemed much larger once they were inside. The woods were thick and dark, requiring them to use the light from their Millennium Items to find their footing. Soon they came up to a large stone hill hidden in bushes and moss. **

**"Well...what now?" Vash looked around.**

**"Kuri!" The furball creature floated over to the stone and a large square opening appeared in front of it. "Kurii, kuri!" It turned to look at them, then flew into the passage. **

**They stared into the darkness for a while, then Juliana slowly began to walk inside. Vash quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hold on. Are you sure we should be going in there?"**

**"It knows what I'm looking for."**

**He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it knows?"**

**"I...can understand it. I don't know how, but I know it's safe to go in. Come on." She turned back around and started walking.**

**Vash sighed and shrugged and started following her when he hit something and fell back. "Ow!"**

**"Hm?" She looked at him. "What is it, Vash?"**

**"I don't know." He stood up and put his hand in the air. "Some kind of invisible wall. I can't get through." **

**"I'll go ahead then. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." **

**"Alright...I'll try to find a spell to get through. Be careful." Juliana nodded and continued walking down a stairway.**

**She walked down at what seemed to be and endless staircase. Down and down she went until she entered a room that was immediatly fully lit when she entered. She walked forward, looking around and noticed someone in a large cloak sitting on a platform. **

**"State your name..." said a very old but strong voice.**

**She walked up to the cloaked figure. "I am the daughter of Pharaoh Zuberi and Queen Safiya. My name is Juliana."**

**The figure nodded and a large hole opened up underneath Juliana and she fell in. Soon everything went dark and she opened her eyes to an amazing site. She stood of the grand hall of a giant castle. The walls and ceiling were white and the floor was a shimmering white marble. In front of her stood three large dragons incased in crystal. "Where...am I...?" She turned around and saw a large group of ka, or Shadow Creatures bowing in their own way to her. **

**The old man that she had seen in the room walked up to her, removing his cloak and revealing a figure similar to Mahado's Dark Illusionist but much much older and wiser. "Welcome home, your highness."**

**"Home...?" She looked around at the majestic walls and statues, then back at the creatures.**

**The female Dark Illusionist flew over to Juliana and smiled. "Aww! Look, you're all grown up. I remember when you were just this small." She floated down and put her hand close to the ground. "You're starting to look a lot like your mother." **

**The old mage stepped forward and grabbed Juliana's arm. "That's quite enough, no time to waste for the training."  
**

**"Training?" She asked as they started walking down a hallway.**

**"Why yes of course. Do you not wish to know about your heritage? That Senshi figure is the worst way to do it."**

**"But what kind of training? Emotional? Mental? I've spent years on physical training." **

**He smiled. "So let us upgrade a level."**

**"Wait!" Juliana stopped and looked back. "What about Vash? I need to go back and tell him I'm ok."**

**The female mage flew up to them and smiled. "Don't worry about that. When you got here we cast a spell on him that would make him sleep until you left." **

**"Oh...alright..."**

**"Excellent! Follow me," the old mage said. **

**They continued walking down the white hallway. Once Juliana stopped to look out a window and her eyes widened. The castle they were in seemed to be floating on a large piece of land with a large waterfall that fell to the land below. It was a beautiful forest that expanded out to the horizon until it touched a group of large mountains. Next to the forest the trees died down to a peaceful meadow that was soon met by a larbe sparkling ocean. The sky and the land were so breathtaking and peaceful, anyone would mistake it for paradise. **

**Soon they walked down a flight of stairs and through a large door. They walked into a room that sort of resembled the training room back in Egypt. Only one thing felt different, but Juliana couldn't quite point out what it was...**

**"Welcome to our exclusive practice room, Princess. Meet your teacher." **

**"Hm?" She looked around, but saw no one in the room but the three of them. "Where?"**

**There was a small laugh as a figure slowly rose from the shadows in front of them. It was a perfectly built man with a dark skintone, almost a purpleish color. A black and red layered sash was drapped on his back and over his shoulders, matching pants and a shash wrapped around his waist. Similar arm gloves went from his wrists and ended at his elbows with a gold spiked band. He smiled behind a black and red helmet and slightly bowed, taking her hand and kissing it. "Your highness..."**

**"Princess Juliana, this is your best teacher in your new found natural element."**

**She blinked and looked at the sage. "New? I already know my elements...I can control light and darkness." **

**"Yes, you are correct. It's time to take them up a level though." He smiled and started backing away. "I will leave you two alone to begin. Good luck." With that, he and the female mage walked through the door and shut it.**

**"Alright..we should start with a basic lesson in elements." The sorcerer walked to the center of the room as Juliana followed. When he turned to face her, he continued. "Now..light and darkness. What happens when the two meet?"**

**"They cancel each other out...because they are both equal."**

**"Right, that's if you put them against each other. Now watch..." He held both his arms out to the sides as a light energy surrounded his right hand, and a dark energy surrounded his left. He brought his left hand over his head and his right hand around to his stomach and brought both hands together. The two energies spun for a moment, then turned purple and glowed brightly. "Now, what did I just do?" **

**Juliana stared at him, and the single energy in his hand. "It looks like...you combined light and darkness. But how is that possible?" **

**"Haha. I will show you. Now watch and do what I do..."**

**We trained for what felt like days until I fully understood the basics of using the element known as chaos. I always had the ability, just never the knownledge until then. I learned out to protect myself using the element, as well using it for the basis to summon new weapons when necessary. I also learned more about my mother and the land she ruled before she came to Egypt. More things began coming together...and I was beginning to feel at home...**

**Juliana and the Chaos Sorcerer trained in the practice room, energy blasts flying back and forth throughout the room. The Sorcerer landed on the ground and smiled. "You're getting better!"**

**She landed a few feet from him and absorbed the rest of the energy she held in her hands. "Heh...thank you." She blinked and looked around, sensing someone. Looking over toward a corner she saw a figure leaning against a wall, watching them. He wore a black and purple outfit similar to the Sorcerer's, only his covered his entire body. He was extremely tall with long black hair. "Who is that?"**

**The Sorcerer looked over at him. "Oh...he's our best chaos magician. You're not ready to face him yet at all." **

**"Oh really...?" She unsheathed her sword and ran toward the black haired magician and slashing at him.**

**He quickly looked up as a long black and purple staff appeared in his hand. It glowed and an energy surrounded Juliana and threw her against the back wall. She struggled to get free but the magic was too strong. The magician sighed and lowered his staff. The staff disappeared and he walked out of the room as Juliana was released from the wall. The Chaos Sorcerer quickly ran to her. "Are you alright? I told you that you weren't ready for him."**

**"Yeah..." She looked over toward the door. "Maybe someday I will earn his respect...he is very powerful..."**

**A few hours later**

**Juliana and the rest of the ka creatures stood in the Great Hall, facing each other. "It's a shame you have to leave us so soon, Princess Juliana..." the old sage said to her.**

**"Must I go...?"**

**He nodded. "Yes, Egypt is in need of your help. It's noon now so you should make it back to the palace by night fall. Good luck."**

**"Thank you." She looked around, then sighed sadly. "Will I be able to return?"**

**"When you're heart is ready, it will lead you back here. Farewell."**

**Juliana was quickly surrounded by darkness and soon reappeared in the cave in which she had entered just a few days before...**


	21. The Final Battle

**Chapter 21: The Final Battle**

**Juliana walked out of the cave and saw Vash laying on the ground where she had left him. She sighed a bit and gently shook him. "Vash. Vash, come on get up."**

**"Mmmm...what?" He slowly got up and looked around. "Wow...must've tired myself out with spells trying to get through that shield. Find anything?"**

**"Heh...yeah but...wait a minute." She looked up at the sky and noticed it was completely black. The sun was under an eclipse. "Something's wrong..."**

**"Huh?" Vash stood up and looked around. "It's still the middle of the night isn't it?"**

**She shook her head. "It's the middle of the afternoon...we have to get back to the palace, quick. Summon your ka."**

**"Right." Vash put his hands together as a blackish aura surrounded him. The black dragon with red eyes appeared in front of them and roared loudly as Vash and Juliana jumped on its back. They flew over the desert in the darkened sky until they saw smoke and fire ahead of them. The majority of their city, their home, had been destroyed. "May the gods have mercy on our souls..."**

**Juliana scanned the sky and the city below when she saw a large dark figure approaching the palace. It was a large black fiend-type creature that was far taller than even the city gates. Large thick horns came out from its head on tops, sides and even bottom. It also had large black wings and what seemed to be another head coming from its stomach, this one like a black dragon with a long neck and piercing yellow eyes to match the head of the body it was attached to. "Oh no...it's Zork Necrophadius..."**

**"Who?"**

**"When the seven Millennium Items were created in Kuruelna, a cursed tablet was also created. This tablet contained specially fitted spots for each item to be inserted into. According to legend, when all of the items are placed on that stone, the one who places them there will be given the power of shadows by the evil god Zork Necrophadius of the afterworld."**

**"But in order for someone to do that, he would have to get all seven of them from the priests and the Pharaoh, right?"**

**"Oh no...we must find them, Vash! Hurry!"**

**They flew quickly and low toward the palace, hoping the fiend wouldn't detect them. Once they were over the palace grounds the searched around for anyone they recognized when they saw Mana carrying a weakened Pharaoh Atem toward the palace. The dragon landed and they ran toward him. **

**"Mana! Pharaoh!" Juliana yelled as they approached them.**

**Mana quickly looked up and managed a smile. "Juliana! Vash! About time you two showed up!" **

**"By the gods...what's happened here, Mana?" Vash took the Pharaoh off Mana and gently set him on the ground. **

**Juliana looked around at the rumble and saw Chira huddled against a building, crying with the Millennium Key hugged close to her. "Chira?"**

**"I would leave her alone...we've been through a lot."  
**

**"Tell us everything, Mana..."**

**And she did...Naru arrived not long after Mana had began. A few days ago Mahado had left with a few guards to trap the theif Bakura. He was lost in the middle of a dark duel...and Bakura gained control of his Millennium Ring. Not long after that Bakura came back to the palace to retrieve the other items, but the Pharaoh summoned the strength of the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon. But even he was no match for Bakura's Diabound. Slifer fell, and the Millennium Puzzle fell into Bakura's hands. Things only went downhill from there...eventually all the priests except for Seto fell into the shadows, and gave their strength to Atem. None of us were taking this news well...Vash had trouble taking anything in...**

**Vash dropped to his knees and stared at nothing. "Isis...no...she can't be gone...she can't..."**

**"Get ahold of yourself, Vash! We have to be strong right now!" Naru said as she went over to Chira to comfort her.**

**"Naru is right...the sacrifice of our friends should not be in vain...there is a way to defeat Zork I know there is..." Chira said between sobs.**

**"Mana, where is Priest Seto now?" **

**She motioned toward the front gates. "Fighting Zork..."  
**

**"By himself!" Juliana began running toward the gates when she suddenly stopped. **

**A large white dragon with blue eyes rose into the sky and roared loudly at Zork. Its mouth opened wide and it fired a bright blueish light blast at him, knocking him down. The eclipse slowly moved away, bringing the sunlight back over Egypt. The remaining guards around the palace grounds cheered on the great dragon when suddenly the long head of Zork shot up and grabbed the dragon by its neck. Zork stood up and grabbed the white dragon's head and tore it from its neck. Everyone gasped as the dragon disappeared and the darkness returned.**

**"Seto!" Juliana yelled. She quickly ran to the palace gates.**

**"Mana! Take the Pharaoh back to the palace and watch over him! We'll take care of this!" Vash said. He, Naru and Chira ran after Juliana, their Millennium Items glowing brightly as they prepared for battle.**

**Juliana ran out into the rubbled city and saw Priest Seto laying on the ground. She quickly fell to her knees and checked his pulse. "Still alive...hang in there, Seto..." She slowly stood up and faced the dark god as the others ran up behind her. They all looked up at Zork as he smirked down at them.**

**"If it isn't the little children. Go back to the sand pit where you all belong..."**

**"Not before we are rid of you!" Vash shouted pointing his sword up. **

**Their Millennium Items began to glow as their spirit ka appeared around them, also preparing to attack. Everyone drew their weapons and began running toward Zork.**

**Most people have a point in their lives where time seems to stand still...this was one of those moments. It seemed like we were all running in slow motion as Zork prepared a blast from both of his heads. The last thing I remember is a bright light...then darkness...**


	22. A New Story Begins

**Chapter 22: A New Story Begins**

**Juliana slowly woke up in her own room in the palace and slowly looked at Seto, who was sitting at her bed side, looking down. She looked around and notice besides them, the room was completely empty. "Seto...?"**

**He quickly looked at her. "Juliana. You're awake...thank the gods..."**

**"Where are the others? What happened? Is everyone alright?"**

**Seto sighed and looked down. "Follow me..." He slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Juliana stared for a while, then got out of bed and followed him.**

**They walked down a few hallways into the Grand Hall, which was almost empty except for a few guards that stood by around the walls. They walked to the far end of the room where a long table covered in a fancy cloth was. On this table were small pedestals where each Millennium Item sat, honoring the priests that had fallen. They walked down the line until they came up to the Millennium Chain and the Millennium Age.**

**Juliana's eyes widened as she fell to her knees. "No...it can't be..."**

**"I'm sorry, Juliana...you and these items were the only things recovered from the attack..."**

**"And...Pharaoh Atem...?" she asked looking over at him. He slowly shook his head. "I see...I suppose that makes you Pharaoh..."**

**"He gave his life protecting the people of this country and our dreams for peace in Egypt. He will never be forgotten, and neither will our fallen comrades..."**

**A few days later...**

**Juliana and Seto walked down the road of half destroyed and half built homes as people walked back and forth with building supplies. Mana ran up to them covered in dirt from assisting the townsfolk. "Is it true? Are you really leaving, Lady Juliana?"**

**"I'm afraid so, Mana...I have a promise to keep to Atem. And with Naru and Vash gone...I have no reason to stay here. You keep an eye on things while I'm gone...make Master Mahado proud."**

**Mana smiled. "You know I will!"**

**They continued to walk to the edge of town where a horse with bags strapped to its sides stood waiting. They turned and faced each other. "You will be missed, Juliana...I'll come visit you whenever I can."**

**"Thank you, Pharaoh...but this city needs you more now than I do. I will be fine, I promise you."**

**Seto stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "It's strange suddenly being called Pharaoh all the time...but at least now I understand why you watched over me as much as Atem and Sethos."**

**Juliana nodded and mounted her horse. "Goodbye, Seto...and good luck." She lightly tapped the horse's side and rode off into the desert...**

**"I spent five thousand years in the pyramid we had sealed Heishin within. I trained my abilities and guarded the pyramid from anyone who tried to enter until the day came the Pharaoh returned and Heishin was released (The Egyptian Adventure). Not long after that I came to Domino and began realizing who I really was, and what my purpose was."**

**"Wow...that was a great story," said a small boy about the age of 6. He had longish brown hair and bright blue eyes. "How did you meet Naru and everyone else?"**

**Juliana laughed a bit and gently pushed the boy down onto the bed, pulling the covers to his chest. "Maybe some other time I will tell you. It's about time you got some sleep. You have a big day of training tomorrow."**

**"Aww...do I have to?"**

**Just then a tall man walked into the room. He had longish black hair and brown eyes that symbolized his strength. He wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans and an amulet with a large jewel in the center was around his neck. "Aric, listen to your mother. Get to bed."**

**"Alright...goodnight mother. Goodnight father." He rolled over and closed his eyes.**

**"Goodnight, son." Juliana leaned in and kissed his forehead before standing up and walking over to the man. They both quietly shut the door and walked down a dark hallway.**

**"Seemed like an interesting story you told him," the man said as he put his arm around her. "What's it about?"**

**"Oh nothing special...action, suspense, love, and about finding yourself."  
**

**"Wow...would you tell it to me?"**

**Juliana smiled as they walked into a common room and sat down in front of the fire. "Sure...the best place for any story to start is the beginning..."**

**The End...for now...**


End file.
